Nine Months
by lulu halulu
Summary: Annabeth finds out that she's pregnant. How will Percy deal with his super-scary demi-god wife? This is the life of Percy and Annabeth through the nine months that she's pregnant. Percabeth PercyxAnnabeth, ChrisxClarisse and slight GroverxJuniper
1. Chapter 1

Nine Months

_I've been in a Percy Jackson mood for the past few weeks ever since I read the series and I've already written a oneshot but I wanted to write another one. I may make this into a multi-chapter fic; let's just see how it goes._ _Here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, its characters or the Greek gods._

Chapter 1  
Prologue: I'm what?!

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson, you're pregnant!"

The young, twenty-six year old doctor said, smiling at his patient, a young twenty-two year old woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. The woman's eyes widened in shock as she hopped down from the table.

"I'm what?!" She screeched

"Uh...pregnant." The doctor said nervously. He seemed a bit worried and shocked at the completely unenthusiastic mother-to-be.

"B-But...I can't be pregnant."

"Well..." The doctor didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Annabeth.

"Okay, thank you." Annabeth said walking out of the room.

"Yes...you're welcome Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth left the hospital totally confused a little scared. She figured she'd better call Percy. He was at work at the moment but that didn't matter to her at this particular point in time. Percy had become a history teacher at Goode High School teaching Greek mythology. He actually really loved his job. He had taken the job to search for more half-bloods but he hadn't expected to actually become attached to it.

Annabeth took her phone from her bag and dialled Percy's cell phone number.

Percy was standing in front of his advanced placement eleventh grade class (the last class of the day) and was teaching when his phone rang half way through the lesson.

"Okay, so we all know that there are twelve major Olympian gods. The Big Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They--"

RING!! RING!!

One of the students raised his hand and said, "Mr. Jackson, no cell phones in class."

"Haha, very funny Erik." Percy said sarcastically, moving over to his desk to answer his phone.

"It's probably my wife." He said, knowing that only very few people called because demi-gods didn't use phones. It was like telling the monsters where you were. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" The students leaned in, trying to hear.

"Okay, Annabeth calm down! What's wrong?" Percy paled and his eyes suddenly widened in shock as he dropped his phone and his world went dark.

He had fainted.

All the students gave him an odd look. They could hear Annabeth's voice calling 'Seaweed Brain' as well as Percy from the other end of the line and then Erik got up and grabbed the phone that Percy had dropped.

"Hello?"

"Uh...who's this?" Annabeth asked

"I'm Erik, one of Mr. Jackson's students. Are you his wife?" Erik said

"Yes, did something happen?" Annabeth asked

"He fainted. Mrs. Jackson what did you tell him?"

"I told him I was pregnant."

"Congratulations! Don't worry, I'll tell him to call you back after he wakes up."

"Don't bother; I'll see him tonight anyway. Thank you Erik."

"No problem, Mrs. Jackson. Bye,"

"Bye," Erik hung up and put the phone back on Percy's desk. Everyone had gathered around their unconscious teacher and was now looking curiously at Erik.

"His wife's pregnant," He said, kneeling down next to his teacher along with everyone else.

"Aw! He was so shocked that he fainted. That's so cute! He must be really scared." A teenage girl with brown hair said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Jackson, wake up." A tall, blonde boy said, shaking his teacher.

Percy's eyes opened and he all of a sudden shot up causing his students, who had been looking over him to move away quickly.

"Annabeth...pregnant...baby...dad..." Percy said quickly, in a much panicked voice.

Suddenly he realized where he was and went silent.

"So, your wife's pregnant, huh?" The tall, blonde boy, Jason said.

"Yeah, wait, how do you know?"

"Well... other then the fact that you basically just told us, Erik talked to your wife after you fainted." The girl, Jennifer said.

Percy turned to Erik as he and everyone else stood up.

"She said that she'll talk to you when you get home."

"What am I gonna do?" Percy said, sitting on his desk while his students were still gathered around him.

"Mr. Jackson, the first thing you should do is calm down." Jason said

"The second thing is to prepare yourself." Erik said

"What do you mean?" Percy asked nervously.

"Pregnant women are scary. Trust me, when my mom was pregnant with my little sister last year, my house was not somewhere you wanted to be." This didn't comfort the already scared out of his mind father-to-be.

"My wife's already scary," Percy said, "You don't think she could get worse do you?"

"Well..." Jason said

"I'm screwed."

RING!! RING!!

Suddenly his phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" Percy said answering it.

"Percy!" A woman yelled from the other line.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah, I just heard the news! Annabeth's pregnant huh? That's great! Congrats!" Wow, news travels fast.

"Yeah...thanks. Hey, Thalia where'd you get a cell phone from?" All his students looked at him funny. The prospect of somebody not having a cell phone was shocking to them.

"Lady Artemis found it and allowed me to call." She said. Luckily his students couldn't hear.

"So she's given me a break and I've decided to come over to New York and visit you and Annabeth! Isn't that great?!" She said, although Percy couldn't help but note a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a week! Bye!" Then she hung up before Percy could even answer. That's basically how the rest of the day went, Percy's students were trying to calm him down and every few minutes he would get a call from some of his friends, most of them demi-gods. After Thalia had called, he had received a call from Grover and then, to Percy's shock, Clarisse. He knew that they had become friends over the years but it still seemed odd. He was sure that Chris had something to do with her calling and congratulating them.

Finally, the bell signalling the end of the day rang and Percy was out of the class faster than his students. He ran out so quickly that he didn't hear his students yelling out wishes of good luck.

Once he got home he opened the door to find his newly pregnant wife sleeping on the couch and his expression softened. He went and kneeled down next to his wife and although he didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful, he knew he had to talk to her so he gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Annabeth," He said, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at Percy but she didn't attempt to sit up.

"Welcome back," She said before yawning.

"So you're pregnant huh?" He said, removing a stray hair from her forehead.

"Hm...Yeah. I heard you fainted." She said, smiling a bit. Percy blushed a little and chuckled.

"Yeah,"

"Seaweed brain, what are we gonna do? What happens to the kids of demi-gods? Do they become more demi-gods or do they become mortals?"

"I don't know. I don't think that very many demi-gods make it this far, let alone get married."

"We sure are lucky huh?" Annabeth said

"You got that right," Percy said kissing Annabeth's forehead.

This sure was going to be an interesting nine months.

_Okay, so that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Other then this chapter, most of the others are gonna be in Percy's POV. What do you guys think of that? I might do some parts in Annabeth's as well though. Either way, PLEASE REVIEW!!! _

_Lulu halulu _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's chapter two! Like I said at the end of the last chapter, the majority of this story will most likely be written through Percy's POV. That includes this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the characters or the Greek gods._

Chapter 2

**Month One: Mood Swings**

It's been exactly one week since Annabeth and I found out she was pregnant. The doctor said she was two weeks along so I guess that makes her three weeks pregnant. I'm still pretty worried about what Erik said to me last week. _'Pregnant woman are scary.' _That was not encouraging! Well, Annabeth seems to be acting normal, well as normal as Annabeth can be. Maybe I'll catch a lucky break?

"PERSEUS JACKSON, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Or not.

I walked down the stairs as calmly as I could but the truth is; I'm scared out of my mind. Oh gods! Annabeth is gonna kill me.

"Percy you're going to be late! Stop being such a Seaweed Brain!" Although that comment usually would have made me smile, the tone of her voice scared me half to death.

"Um...Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked, cautiously. All of a sudden she burst into tears.

"Oh, Percy I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible wife and I'll be an even worse mother! I just know it!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. A _huge_ understatement.

I awkwardly put my arms around her, trying to comfort her but honestly, I had no idea what to do. Was this normal? I know that pregnant women have weird mood swings but are they really this bad? Especially this early on?

"Annabeth, it's alright. You're gonna be a great mother and you're an awesome wife." Well I tried my best but somehow I don't think it worked out as well as I hoped. Her grey eyes all of a sudden burned red. Now I know I'm dead.

"Perseus Jackson..." She was seething.

**#&8&#**

Finally! I'm free! Ok, so maybe that's an exaggeration but really, did you just spend twenty agonizing minutes getting screamed at by your super-strong, super-scary, pregnant demi-god wife? No, I didn't think so.

What am I going to do? There's no way I can stand nine months of this. Just wait until Athena finds out. Oh gods! I don't even want to think about it!

Huh? Oh, I'm at school. I didn't even realise I had arrived. Oh well, I better get ready for another day full of teenagers asking me about Annabeth.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson, how's your wife doing?" Erik asked, coming up behind me along with Jennifer and Jason.

"Well..."

"So the mood swings have started huh?" Jason said cringing.

"How bad are they?" Jennifer asked

"Well, first she yelled at me then she burst into tears saying things like she's a horrible wife and that she's gonna be an even worse mother and then when I tried to comfort her, she just got angry again. I had to endure some REALLY loud and horrible screaming before I could finally leave for work." Why am I telling them this anyway? Whatever.

"Well, I hope she's alright," Jennifer said. How could she be on Annabeth's side?! Jason and Erik shot her looks of shock and disgust.

"You hope she's alright?!" Jason said incredulously.

"What about poor Mr. Jackson over here. He has to endure nine months of this abuse and you're worried about his wife." Erik said. At least _they_ were on my side.

"Mr. Jackson, I pity you, I really do but think about it from your wife's perspective. She going to gain god knows how may pounds, she's gonna be sore and tired. She's going to feel really horrible with morning sickness and have the weirdest cravings and after all that, she'll still have to endure the pain of child birth. That can't be a comforting thought. Even without all that, I'm sure she's panicking about being a mother. Will she do well or will she mess up? She's probably really confused right now and for the next nine moths she's going to be really vulnerable and she'll need your support though all of it. Besides, her dad will probably hunt you down if you hurt his baby girl." I couldn't help but smile at this comment. Her dad was the least of my worries. I was scared of what her _mom_ would do to me.

"Well, I guess you're right..." I said

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Oh, that was the first bell. I guess we should start heading to class. See you last period, Mr. Jackson." Jennifer said

"Yeah, see ya!" Jason said walking in the opposite direction along with Erik and Jennifer. I waved goodbye to them and set off to my own classroom.

So the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. A little too quick for my taste. As much as I love Annabeth, I wasn't sure I was particularly excited about going home to her and her scary mood swings. Well, at least I still have one class left. My favourite class, advanced placement eleventh grade Greek mythology. The only class that actually cared.

The bell rang and my final and favourite class came in through the door. The first ones, as always, were my favourite students, Jennifer, Jason and Erik. Okay, so I know teachers aren't supposed to pick favourites, blah, blah, blah but what's the harm? It's not like I'm being biased.

Once the rest of my class had settled down we started the lesson.

"So my personal favourite god is Poseidon, god of the sea. Poseidon and Athena have a huge rivalry. They--" Of course I was interrupted.

"Mr. Jackson, why is Poseidon your favourite?" At least it was a good question but how do I answer. I don't think I can say, because he's my dad.

"He's my favourite because...I just love the water." Hey! That's a good answer! It's the truth, not the complete truth but still the truth.

"Oh, my favourite is Athena!" Jennifer said

"Why?" I asked. I was honestly curious.

"She's so kind..." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Athena? Nice? Yeah right! As if to prove my point, thunder rolled above me. Sorry Athena!

"Oh please! The best one is clearly Hades!" I turned my head to the door and noticed that my younger cousin was leaning against the door smirking. Nico.

"Nico? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"But French is très très boring!" Figures! He was ditching. Again. Oh gods! His accent is horrible!

"Nico, you shouldn't ditch," I said though I honestly didn't actually care. Nico was eighteen now and a couple years ago, after the war, he had decided (been forced) to try and live the most normal life possible for a while. Maybe take off the pressures of being a half-blood. He didn't like school (who does?!) but he didn't argue.

"What are you gonna do? Give me detention?? _Mr. Jackson,_" Gods, I hate it when he taunts me.

"I can't believe you're talking to a teacher like that, di Angelo." A really buff guy said. He didn't seem to care that Nico was older than him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"He's my cousin," Everyone's eyes widened in shock. I guess they hadn't seen the family resemblance.

"You're cousins?!" Erik said

"Yeah, his dad is my uncle." I said, referring to Hades, god of the Underworld.

Erik opened his mouth to say something when he was abruptly stopped by an angry voice behind Nico.

"Monsieur di Angelo! Que ce que tu fais ici?! Tu es supposé d'être en class!" I looked behind Nico and noticed M. Léger, Nico's French teacher.

Uh oh.

"Oh, hey, M. Léger," Nico said nervously. M. Léger looked even angrier and looked for a second, about to punch Nico but then he turned to me instead. I'm about to be yelled at again. Second time today.

"M. Jackson! Pourquoi est ce tu as rien dit? "

"Uh...English please?" This guy is so uptight.

"Why didn't you tell him to come back to class?!" My eyes widened. I'm in so much trouble.

"Mr. Jackson was just telling me to get back to class." Phew! Nico is the best! I'll have to thank him later for covering for me!

"Oh, well...viens! Vite!" Nico shrugged and walked away with an angry French teacher trailing him. Poor guy. I would hate a teacher like that. Although, Mrs. Dodds was pretty bad as well.

The day was over a mere half hour after that incident and before I knew it, I was in my car heading back home. Half way home, I started thinking about what Jennifer had said this morning. I guess she's right, I mean, even without all those stuff she said, she still has to deal with being a demi-god. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her but its hard not to be when she acts like she wants to kill me.

Finally, a few minutes later, I arrived home with an open mind. I was determined not to be scared of Annabeth and I would help her out as much as possible.

I was about to call out to her when I noticed her sprawled on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I said coming up next to her.

"Tired..." She said, just before yawning. I moved a piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me weakly and grabbed my hand that was still on her cheek.

I couldn't help but smile, she really looked beautiful.

"Do you want to me to call for take-out?" I figured she was too tired to make dinner and well...I can't cook to save my life. Trust me, let's just say that it's a good thing that I'm the son of Poseidon and that water puts out fire.

I was very proud of myself. I had offered to help without any hints from Annabeth; unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way. Her eyes flashed with anger (again) and she shot up from her position.

"Do you even need to ask?! I'm pregnant! What did you expect to happen?! Did you expect me to say, 'Oh no, sweetie! I'll make dinner myself! Who cares if I'm pregnant?!"

She was mad at me.

Again.

These mood swings are gonna suck.

_Poor Percy! This was the first time I ever even attempted at writing a chapter in someone's POV so I hope it wasn't too bad. I don't really have much else to say here so...The only thing left to say is, I hope you liked it and, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Lulu halulu _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my gods! You guys are amazing! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews in the span of 1-2 days! Because you guys are so awesome (and because it took me a while to update last time because my internet was down) I've decided to update quickly! I hope you like the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, its characters or the Greek gods. I also don't own any brands or stores mentioned in this fanfic. _

Chapter 3

**Month one: continuation**

A few days ago, Annabeth's mood swings had started and boy were they annoying. One minute she could be happy then the next she would be angry and then she would burst into tears. Trust me, it's confusing. Then, just when I was starting to get used to it and getting the hang of everything, things got worse.

BLECH!!!

So here I was, sitting on the bathroom floor, holding back my wife's hair as she kneeled on the ground and puked into the toilet. Joy.

She started coughing uncontrollably and I rubbed her back trying to calm her down and get her to stop coughing and thankfully it worked. She turned around and sat down on the floor next to me. I ripped out a piece of toilet paper from the roll and handed it to her so she could wipe her mouth with it. She smiled thankfully at me before taking the toilet paper and removing the puke from the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks," She mumbled

"No problem," I replied

"Sorry about this," She said. I knew that she wasn't only referring to the position we were in but also the fact that I had to skip work today to take care of her. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Thalia should be here in two days so I can go back to work without worrying about Annabeth.

"S'okay," I said before kissing her forehead. "Are you still felling sick?"

"I think I'm feeling..." She never got to finish that sentence because she suddenly turned green again and her face was back in the toilet, vomiting.

Annabeth finally stopped puking a few minutes ago so we decided that we wanted to visit Chiron and the other demi-gods at Camp Half-Blood. We got in my Honda Civic and we were on our way. We parked by Thalia's pine and walked right through the camp's protection and down to the Big House where Chiron (in his wheelchair form) was with Mr. D playing Pinochle, like always.

"Well, if it isn't Prissy Johnson and Annabella Chow. What are you doing here?" Mr. D said, albeit, not very pleasantly. We had long since stopped trying to get him to say our names properly and let him use his ridiculous nicknames. Fortunately, we got a much nicer welcome from Chiron.

"Percy! Annabeth! How nice to see you again!"

"Hi, Chiron," Annabeth said smiling and hugging him.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Chiron asked

"We have some news and we have something to discuss with you." Annabeth said

"Alright," We sat at the table next to Chiron and Mr. D.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Annabeth and I looked at each other and then back at Chiron.

"I'm pregnant," Chiron gasped in surprise and then his face broke into a huge grin.

"Congratulations!" He said, "This is a bit of a shock though. I had no idea! Mr. D, did you know?"

"Yup," He said, not taking his eyes off his cards. I raised my eyebrow and Annabeth looked confused.

"How?" She asked

"All the gods know," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes, as well as Annabeth's, widened. I opened my mouth to ask if that included our parents but he beat me to it.

"And before you ask, yes that includes Poseidon and Athena." He said, then for the first time since we arrived, he looked up from his cards and looked at us smirking.

"They're really angry," I figured. You should have seen the way they handled it when they found out we were dating.

**(A/N: If you want to know what happened when they found out, you should read my oneshot **_**Olympus on Romance**_**.) **

"Uh oh..." I said

"Well, you can deal with that when the time comes. What was the other thing you needed to discuss with me?" Chiron asked

"What do the kids of demi-gods become?" Annabeth asked

"Hmm...Well, I'm sorry but I'm not sure. Many Half-Bloods don't make it as far you two. The only other couple that comes to mind is Chris and Clarisse." Of course! I forgot about them! Chris and Clarisse have a son. They're three years older than us so when we were nineteen, they got married. Last year they had their son, Jeremy, and he should be about a year old now.

"We should call them. Jeremy is at least one now, right?" I said

"Yeah, they should be able to know what Jeremy is by now." Annabeth said

Lucky for us, the light reflecting from the sun had created a rainbow so we could IM Chris and Clarisse. We gave our offering of one Drachma to Iris and were instantly connected to them. The scene in front of us was not what we had expected though.

Chris was rocking Jeremy, no doubt to keep him asleep and the room was a mess. Chris looked dishevelled but happy that Jeremy was finally asleep. The interesting thing about the scene was that on the couch next to him was Clarisse sleeping. She looked so calm and peaceful; it wasn't something you saw every day, or ever.

Clarisse has lost a lot of weight since our days at Camp Half-Blood. She almost looked girly. Keyword: _almost_. The stress of university then Jeremy had gotten to her but don't let her current appearance trick you, she's still as scary as ever. Maybe more. She's still the same Clarisse on the inside, remember? The one who could snap you in two, that hasn't changed. The only major change in her attitude was that if she did decide to kill you, it had to be provoked prior to before when she didn't need a reason.

Chris still hadn't noticed us and he turned to look at Clarisse and smiled. She had probably been up with him trying to get their son to sleep. The scene in front of us was so cute we just couldn't resist doing what we did next.

"Awwwww!" All of us cooed at the same time, although mine and Mr. D's was more sarcastic then anything.

Chris looked up and noticed us. At first he smiled a sheepish grin then he walked over to us.

"Hey, guys. Father," He nodded towards Mr. D. He was whispering so he wouldn't wake up Clarisse.

"Chris," Mr. D acknowledged him nodding back.

"Aren't you guys cute?!" Annabeth squealed

"Shh! Don't wake up Clarisse! She just got to sleep and we haven't slept in three days. Besides, if she finds out that you saw us like this she would kill you." He said

"Sorry but we need to talk to you guys." I said

"Are you at Camp Half-Blood?" He asked

"Yeah,"

"Where else would I be?" Mr. D mumbled but nobody else heard him.

"Alright, I'll let Clarisse sleep for a few hours and then we'll come over. We'll be there at four." He said. Suddenly Clarisse started to stir and Chris got a panicked look on his face.

"She needs sleep. I don't want to wake her up. See you later." He said just before he ran his hand look through the picture of us.

**Later that day...**

It was four o'clock and Chris and Clarisse had just arrived along with Jeremy. We went to the borders of the camp to meet with them and walked with them back to the Big House.

"So what did you guys need to talk about?" Chris asked

"What is Jeremy?" I asked

"What do you mean, _what_ is Jeremy?" Clarisse said, sounding angry.

"We mean, is he mortal or is he a demi-god? What is he?" Annabeth said

"Oh, well there's no official name for it but he's a bit of a mix. He can see through the mist and he has powers from each of our parents but he's not dyslexic and he doesn't have ADHD." Chris said

"How is that even possible?" Annabeth asked

"We're not sure but we think that combining both our mortal genes and Olympian genes is the cause of that. He has mortal genes and yet he also powers from our parents. He has battle senses though even if he doesn't have ADHD and he's starting to learn to read in ancient Greek even though he's not dyslexic." Chris said

"Um...isn't he one?" I asked

"Yeah," Clarisse said

"Then how can he already read and--" I was cut off by Clarisse.

"Can't our kid be smart?! Does a person have to be the son or daughter of Athena to be smart?!" Clarisse asked angrily. I shook my head frantically and we were silent for a few minutes.

I opened my mouth to ask how their parents' had reacted but once again I was interrupted by Mr. D.

"You're wondering how Ares and I took the news."

"Uh...yeah," I said. He shrugged and turned to me.

"It wasn't that big a deal," He said. I sighed in relief, maybe Athena and my dad wouldn't kill us.

"Of course he and I aren't eternal enemies." He said. He just had to ruin it didn't he?

"We're in a lot of trouble aren't we?" Annabeth asked

"Pretty much," He said

"Great," I said sarcastically.

We continued talking and catching up for a few more hours and then the dinner bell rang and Mr. D and Chiron had to head over to the Pavilion and Chris and Clarisse had to leave to feed Jeremy dinner and then get him to bed. Annabeth was feeling really tired and she was starting to look pale so we left as well. We got home at seven and after Annabeth threw up one more time and yelled at me for half an hour we finally decided to go to sleep, me on the couch.

**#&8&#**

I'm going back to work today. Thank gods! Thalia is supposed to arrive this afternoon so I'll be home free. No more skipping school, no more getting yelled at by Annabeth, nothing! Whoo! Thalia will have to deal with everything! Why would Annabeth want my help when she can have hers? On top of that, I think that Clarisse is coming over sometime this week as well for a short visit.

I'll have to IM (Iris Message) Grover so we can hang out. I haven't seen him in a long time. Not since he and Juniper got married ten months ago. Maybe Nico and I could go somewhere to hang out. I'll ask him today.

After a few minutes, I arrived at school and was greeted by my three favourite students and Nico.

"Hey guys," I said

"Mr. Jackson, where have you been? You haven't been in school for three days!" Erik said

"Yeah Percy, I thought that you liked coming to school because Annabeth was freaking you out at home." Nico said

"Two words, morning sickness."

They nodded in understanding making an 'Oh' shape with their mouths.

"That's a shame," Jason said

"Well, there's a welcome back present for you in your classroom." Nico said smiling. He looked like wanted to laugh but I didn't understand why.

"A present?" I said. What present?

"Yeah," He said chuckling, "Good luck,"

We separated from Jennifer, Erik and Jason and Nico and I went to my classroom to see what this 'present' was. My eyes widened when I saw what or rather who it was.

"Thalia?"

"Hey, kelp face," She said getting up from a desk and walking over to us.

"I thought you were arriving this afternoon," I said. I don't understand why Nico said 'Good luck'. It's just Thalia, besides I knew she was coming. As if he was reading my mind, he whispered next to me, "You'll see,"

"I lied," She said

"Why?" I asked

"I wanted to surprise you,"

"With what?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna sit in and help you teach your classes today!" She said smiling. My eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What?!"

_LOL! Poor Percy! In the next chapter you're gonna find out what happens when Thalia is helping Percy with his classes. Okay, I have a question for you all, what of you think of Alexandra Daddario? For those of you living under a rock (just kidding!) she is the woman who plays Annabeth in 'The Lightning Thief' that is coming out in February. I don't doubt that she's a good actress but...I don't know. I just don't think that she's right to play Annabeth. I hope I'm wrong though because I want the movie to be good and so the actors also need to be good. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_Lulu halulu_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Fifty! I never thought that **_**this**_** story would be **_**this**_** popular this fast! I don't have anything to say here so...I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the characters or the Greek gods. I also don't own any brands or stores mentioned in this story.**

"_Thalia?"_

"_Hey, kelp face," She said getting up from a desk and walking over to us._

"_I thought you were arriving this afternoon," I said. I don't understand why Nico said 'Good luck'. It's just Thalia, besides I knew she was coming. As if he was reading my mind, he whispered next to me, "You'll see,"_

"_I lied," She said_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_I wanted to surprise you,"_

"_With what?" I asked worriedly._

"_I'm gonna sit in and help you teach your classes today!" She said smiling. My eyes widened and jaw dropped._

"_What?!"_

Chapter 4

**Month one: continuation  
Week four**

"You're gonna help me teach my class?!"

"Yup,"

"B-But..."

"No buts! Sorry kelp face but my mind is made up." That was that. There was nothing else I could do but go along with her crazy ways.

**A little later...**

"So, Zeus' symbols are the thunderbolt, bull and oak, he--" Of course I was cut off by Thalia.

"And the eagle," She said

"Yes, thank you Thalia." It's only my first class of the day and she's already interjected in my lesson at least four times. How am I going to survive the rest of the day?

"Percy, you forgot about Artemis." She said. I was explaining the symbols of the Twelve Olympian gods as well as Hades and Hestia.

"I was just getting to her Thalia," I said gritting my teeth. Look at her sitting there! Just smirking. She loves this! Why does everyone love bugging me?! I looked towards my class and they all had confused looks on their faces. They were probably wondering why their teacher was getting pushed around by a fifteen year old girl. If only they knew what she could do?

She was about to interrupt me again but I stopped her.

"Hey, pinecone face why don't you go and help Annabeth at my house like you came here to do?" I suggested hoping she would listen. My students looked more confused than ever. Probably because I just called a fifteen year old girl pinecone face.

"I could but its way to much fun to bug you, kelp face." She said smirking.

"You're just as annoying then Clarisse used to be," I groaned, remembering the time when Clarisse and I first met.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that," Thalia said

"So? She'll take it as a compliment that she annoyed me so much." It was true.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Great. Thalia and I spent almost the whole class fighting didn't we?

Between all of our fighting and Thalia's interruptions, the day went by fairly quick, so before you could even say Minotaur, it was the last class of the day. Everybody arrived and once again I tried to start teaching the class but was interrupted, this time though, it wasn't by Thalia. It was by Jason.

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing to Thalia.

"That is Thalia Grace--" Of course, I was cut off.

"I'm a close friend of Percy and his wife, Annabeth. Actually, Percy is my cousin." She said

"No way! Does that mean that you're also related to Nico di Angelo?" Erik said

"Yeah, he's also my cousin," She said

"So...Thalia..." Erik began. Uh oh! He has one of those looks on his face. "How would like to go out with me some time?" Thalia eyebrow shot up but she had a bemused look on her face. Poor Erik! He has no idea who she is.

"Uh...Erik," I said. He turned back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me," I said walking out of the classroom along with him. Everyone started 'oooing' as we left and I rolled my eyes. Once we were outside I closed the door and turned to him.

"Hey man, don't even bother with her." I said

"What?! Why not?" He said

"Well, she's...how do I put this? She's not exactly interested in men." I said

"She's a lesbian?!" His eyes widened. **(A/N/: NO OFFENCE INTENDED TO ANY LESBIANS!)**

"No, much worse...a feminist." I said

"A feminist?"

"Yeah, you know, girl power, independence. Stuff like that. She's in a...group of girls who don't think they need a man in their life to be happy."

"Weird..." He said

"Yeah, sorry," I said

"Wait, this isn't just because she's you cousin is it?" He asked

"Psh, no. I don't care who she dates." I said

He laughed and we walked back in class only to be met by curious stares. Erik walked up to Thalia and said, "Sorry about before," I had to stifle my laughter because of the look on Thalia's face.

Luckily, the shock of what had happened before had kept her busy for the rest of the class so I wasn't interrupted during my lesson and I managed to get a lot done. Finally it was the end of the day and I was just happy to get home to see Annabeth and be rid of Thalia's interruptions. She would be too busy with Annabeth to bug me. Thank gods!

Thalia and I both got in my car and drove off to my house.

"That was an interesting day," I said

"Yeah," She replied, "So how's Annabeth?" She asked

"She's alright," I replied, "She's been having mood swings though. And her morning sickness has started." I said

"That's too bad," She said. I could tell she was still wondering exactly what I had told Erik. Apparently, no guy had actually backed off like that before unless she attacked them. We arrived at my house and walked in expecting to find Annabeth resting or something, what we didn't expect was what we saw, Annabeth on her knees scrubbing the floor muttering something about it being dirty.

"Uh...Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked

"Seaweed Brain, finally! Look at this floor! It's disgusting!" She said when she suddenly realized that Thalia was next to me and she picked herself off the floor and flung her arms around her.

"Thals!" She yelled

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia replied, hugging back.

"How are you?" Annabeth asked as her and Thalia sat down on the couch.

"I fine, actually, I saw your mom last week," She said. I raised eyebrow and sat next to Annabeth.

"My mom?" She said

"Yeah, Lady Artemis took all of the hunters to Athens in Greece and we were at the Parthenon when we saw your mom. That's how I found out you were pregnant so quick. Turns out that the gods knew you were pregnant before you did." She said

"Did she seem angry?" I asked

"Not that angry," She replied. Phew! I sighed in relief. Annabeth seemed a lot calmer as well.

"Forget about that! What about you? How are you feeling?" Thalia asked

"I'm doing alright. I'm pretty tired though," Annabeth said

"That's normal," Thalia said

I could tell that I wasn't needed here so I decided that I would go IM Grover. I walked over to mine and Annabeth's bedroom and made a rainbow with the sprays from the shower head and threw in one Drachma. I still had my empathy link with Grover but this was just easier.

"Grover Underwood..." Then I realized that I didn't know where he was but luckily, Iris did. A picture of Grover suddenly appeared before me.

"Hey, G-man!" I said. He turned to look and smiled when he saw me.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" He asked

"Pretty good, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." I said

"Yeah, definitely!" He replied grinning even wider.

"Cool, how 'bout tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, no problem, I'll come to your house at around five-ish, ok?" He said

"No problem, see you then!" Then I ran my hand through the picture. I put my hand in my pocket and felt another golden Drachma and decided to call up Nico as well.

"Nico di Angelo, West 49." Luckily, I did know where Nico was. We had forced Nico to get a job along with coming to New York and attending school because he needed money to pay for food and clothes. His dad paid for his apartment and school supplies but Nico paid for everything else. I'm not exactly sure how Hades pays for mortal things but I never bothered to asked.

A picture of Nico appeared in front of me just as Grover's had. Fortunately, the store was empty at the time so the only person around was Nico standing behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Nico!" I yelled. He turned around and noticed me.

"Hey, Percy! How did you like the present?" He asked, referring to Thalia.

"She is so annoying!" I said

"Yeah, I feel bad for you, man. She's staying with you isn't she?" He asked

"Yeah, apparently she's gonna stay throughout the whole pregnancy." I said shuddering.

"All the nine months?!" He yelled in shock.

"At least most of it. She'll stay for a while and then go back to Artemis and then she'll come back and so on and so forth." I said

"That sucks," He said, shaking his head in pity.

"Yup," I replied, and then I remembered why I had called in the first place.

"Hey you wanna hang out with me and Grover tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah sure, what time?" He asked

"Five-ish," I said

"Ok, oh shit! I think I hear my boss coming! Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" He said before running his hand through the image of me. The last thing I heard was the voice of an angry man yelling 'Di Angelo! Are you on the phone?!' before the picture was gone.

I walked back into the living room where Annabeth and Thalia were still talking. When they heard me come in they looked up.

"Hey Annabeth, Grover and Nico are coming over tomorrow, ok?" I said

"Alright," She said

"What time is it?" Thalia asked

"Seven-thirty," I replied, looking at the clock on Annabeth's book shelf. Had it really been that long?

"It's dinner time!" Thalia said getting up.

Annabeth got up along with her and they walked over to me.

"I guess we should go get some dinner or something," I said. Thalia and Annabeth agreed with me and we went outside to my car and drove over to a Chinese restaurant. We ordered our usual, vegetable chow mein and dumplings with some egg rolls. I was half-expecting Annabeth to get nauseous and throw up from the smell of the food because apparently when you're pregnant, even food that you usually eat can make you sick, but nothing happened. Maybe it was too early in the pregnancy for that to start. I hope so.

We ate dinner happily then we drove home. Maybe now that Thalia was here, Annabeth wouldn't explode so much?

"PERSEUS! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BLUEPRINTS?!"

Or not.

***Sigh* Percy is just being tortured! I almost feel bad. **_**Almost.**_** LOL! Some of you may be wondering why everything is happening to Annabeth so fast. Well, it's just because it's a demi-god baby and not a normal mortal. Don't worry though, later on things will start to happen a normal pace. I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Lulu halulu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I once again have to thank you all for reviewing! I'm still shocked! I also have to apologize for the fact that I made Dionysus, Chris' dad. I honestly thought that the series had ended with Chris being undetermined. That's what it said on Wikipedia anyway. I read it in The Ultimate Guide to Percy Jackson that he was the son of Hermes and Dreez also told me in a review so yeah...I didn't know so Mr. D is going to be Chris' dad in this story anyway. I won't delay you any longer! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the characters or the stores and brands mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 5

**Month two  
Week 7**

We're half-way through the second month of Annabeth's pregnancy which means there's only seven and a half more moths left. Despite her annoying arrival, I'm really thankful that Thalia's here. She's been a huge help. Right now, Annabeth is still working but eventually she will start her maternity leave and someone will have to stay with her. She is Olympus' main architect so she really loves her job but as much as it pains her to leave it for a while, she's excited to get a break. Of course she would never admit it.

Today, Annabeth and I are going to see the doctor for a check-up just to make sure everything is alright. Annabeth asked if I was worried, my answer? No way in hell! Why would I be worried, it's not even a baby yet, what could have gone wrong already? The truth? I'm so scared I think I I'm going to wet my pants. I don't even know what I'm more scared about, Annabeth's well-being or me fainting. Just kidding! Of course I'm more worried about Annabeth but still...I'll look like an idiot if I faint. Annabeth won't ever let me forget it.

I'm really curious about all this pregnancy stuff. Everything is happening earlier for Annabeth then regular pregnant women. It probably has something to do with her being half-god but I'm not sure. We still haven't heard anything from our parents. Yes, I mean the Olympian ones. We haven't heard from Poseidon or Athena at all which is definitely not what I had expected. I had expected them to show up the minute they found out and murdered us. What I hadn't expected was for them to completely ignore us and not say anything.

Annabeth saw her mom a lot on a regular basis because she was always on Olympus; you know...architect-ing. Lately though, she said she hadn't seen her mom, not since the two weeks before she found out she was pregnant. Basically, since the moment she became pregnant. That was around the last time I heard from my dad as well. Thalia said that she saw Annabeth's mom in Greece so that's probably where she's been this whole time and my dad doesn't actually live on Olympus but still...we usually hear from him every so often and he sometimes pops by Olympus. They're probably purposely ignoring us. Even after all these years they just can't let go of their stupid rivalry.

They really can be immature sometimes.

Annabeth has also been eating more. A lot more. _And_ she's been going to the bathroom all the time. Like a lot more than usual. This wouldn't be so bad if she didn't need me to clean the toilet all the time. It's smelly and disgusting! You want to know what else? She get's nauseous at every single food on this planet (except Nectar and Ambrosia).

I walked downstairs when I heard Annabeth yelling that we were going to be late for our appointment. I grabbed the keys to my Honda civic and we drove off to see the doctor. Once we got there the doctor said everything seemed normal but Annabeth insisted that we do an ultra-sound just in case even though she wasn't even showing yet, so here we were, Annabeth lying on a bed, me standing next to her, with a female doctor, staring at a screen. The female doctor, whose name I don't remember, was squeezing a tube of weird looking goop on Annabeth belly. She picked up some sort of camera or something and spread the goop around.

She pointed to the screen and smiled.

"That is your baby," She said

Annabeth and I smiled, I didn't actually know where exactly the baby was because it all just looked like a bunch of black and white marks but Annabeth could clearly see and I was glad she was happy. The doctor explained that everything was normal and that the fetus was becoming a baby very quick. In fact, she even mentioned that it was happening a lot quicker than usual but that we shouldn't worry about that for now.

We asked about the gender of the baby but she said it was too soon to tell. That reminded me of a conversation I had had with Nico and Grover a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

**I was waiting for Nico and Grover to arrive but, of course, they were late. Finally at five-thirty (instead of five) they arrived and rung the doorbell. Annabeth went to answer and I came up behind her. She opened the door and was greeted by an excited demi-god and stupidly grinning satyr.**

"**Annabeth!" They both said. Nico was usually reserved, sarcastic and cool but he had a soft spot for Annabeth because she was like family to him. Grover was just being himself.**

"**Hey, you guys!" Annabeth replied. They both gave her a hug and Grover put his hand on Annabeth's stomach. **

"**I still can't believe you're pregnant!" Grover said ecstatically.**

"**I know! I'm still a little in shock myself." She said laughing.**

"**Where's Thalia?" Nico asked**

"**She went out," Nico fake gasped.**

"**With a guy?" He said**

"**Yeah right! One of her old friends lives here." Annabeth said. Nico was about to say something but Annabeth beat him to it.**

"_**Female**_** friend," After few questions, Grover, Nico and I went up to mine and Annabeth's room. I just had to grab my jacket and wallet so I told to just sit on my bed for a second.**

"**No way man! You and Annabeth...you know...on that bed." Nico said**

"**You're **_**so**_** mature, Nico." I said sarcastically.**

"**Thank you," He said smiling. I grabbed my jacket and wallet and we left. We got in my car and drove over to our favourite bar/restaurant. We sat at the bar and ordered three beers. Nico was eighteen so he was old enough.**

"**So what's the baby gonna be?" Grover asked**

"**What do you mean?" I asked**

"**Like, what gender?" He said**

"**Oh, well we're not sure. It's too early to tell. We haven't even discussed it yet." I said**

"**I bet it's gonna be a boy," Nico said taking a sip from his beer.**

"**I think it's gonna be a girl," Grover said, "What do you think Percy?" He asked**

"**Dunno..." I really wasn't sure. I hadn't given it much thought to be honest.**

"**Hey Grover, I bet you ten bucks it's gonna be a boy." Nico said**

"**You're on!" Grover replied, shaking Nico's hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My best friend and cousin were betting over something as random as a baby's gender and the baby's own parents hadn't even talked about it yet. **

**End flashback**

Annabeth and I were driving home when she asked me to stop by the super market. She told me to wait in the car and came back out five minutes later with a plastic bag full of food.

"What did you buy?" I asked

"Sardines, ice cream and corn." She said. I had to use all my willpower not to gag. Why would she buy those?

"Why those three?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I'm just in the mood for something cold, salty and crunchy." She said

"Together?" I asked

"Yup,"

"Annabeth, that's disgusting! Why would you be craving...?" I started my question but trailed off when I realized I had found the answer.

Her cravings had begun.

**I don't have anything to say so...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Lulu halulu**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GODS! One hundred reviews! Thank you so much! A special congrats to Sarra Salmalin who was my one hundredth reviewer! You guys are amazing! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any store names or brands mentioned in this fanfic. **

Chapter 6

**Month three  
Week 11**

So Annabeth's cravings started a few weeks ago, about half way through her second month. What a joy they were. Sardines, ice cream, corn and of course, the newest addition to this mix of wonderfully delicious food, eggplant. I hope you detected the sarcasm in there because I'm definitely not being serious. The foods she wants are so banal and disgusting to eat all at once. That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that not only does she get sick and nauseous because of just about every good food out there (pizza included!) but she also makes _me_ eat her...ugh...food with her. I swear I was vomiting as much as she was, the only difference was that she had morning sickness and I...well...didn't.

So she has also been getting heartburn and indigestion and whenever she mentions it, it reminds me of the Pepto Bismal commercial, you know, the one that goes: Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhoea! Well, it's a good thing that I remembered the jingle of the product because it basically saved her. I ran out and bought her some and she instantly felt better.

She's also been breaking out with zits and her face is all blotchy which is really upsetting her. Even though she knows that it has to do with her hormones going insane because of the pregnancy, she still insists on using Proactive a few times a day. Annabeth is also starting to show a little now. Her stomach isn't very big, in fact, it's barely noticeable but still...at least we know that the baby's growing.

A lot of people are in shock when I explain these things to them, including Annabeth, but hey! Have some faith in me, I actually read the parenting book Chris gave me and I hope to find some more soon.

Still no word from our Olympian parents. You'd think they would at least say something or send a card that said something like...

_I'm so disappointed in you! You're ruining your life by having a child with the son/daughter of Poseidon/Athena!_

Honestly! Are they ever going to talk to us again?! At least our mortal parents are being supportive, step-parents included. Paul and Kelly (Annabeth's step-mom) are being really supportive but they don't actually understand as much as our real parents do. If our immortal parents were even half as supportive this would be a lot easier. Chiron is being helpful and Aphrodite was as well. She came over a few days ago for a visit. She and Annabeth had dragged me out baby shopping. We're only half-way through the third month! Why so soon? I'm glad that we don't know the baby's gender, if we did, we would have had to buy baby clothes as well. Here's what happened.

**Flashback**

**Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch watching **_**House**_** on TV at four in the morning because Annabeth couldn't sleep when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it when the door opened by itself and a women wearing a white toga stepped in. She was smiling and she walked over to us.**

"**Aphrodite?" I said**

"**Aw! If it isn't my favourite couple since Helen and Paris! How are you?!" She squealed**

"**We're fine," Annabeth said smiling and getting up to stand next to me.**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner! I wanted to come as soon as I found out you were expecting but I was held up in Athens." Aphrodite said**

"**Athens?" I said**

"**Yes, Athena was quite angry when she found out. Zeus, Apollo, Artemis and I had to stay with her to make sure she didn't do anything rash and to calm her down. Hera, Demeter, Hades and Hermes had to stay with Poseidon. Everyone else is on Olympus." Aphrodite said**

"**They're that angry?!" I said**

"**Yes," She sighed, "It's really very immature." She said**

"**I think they're ignoring us," Annabeth said**

"**No, they're not ignoring you, we're keeping them from coming just in case they do something dangerous to harm the baby but they're getting close to breaking free of us." She said then she smiled.**

"**Anyway! Now that I'm here, we need to go do some baby shopping!" I raised my eyebrow.**

"**Um...it's four in the morning. There aren't any stores open right now." Annabeth said**

"**True, but it's **_**ten**_** in the morning in Paris!" She squealed**

"**Paris?!" Annabeth yelled**

"**In France?!" I yelled**

**Aphrodite giggled, "Of course silly!" She said. **

**BOOM!**

**Before either of us could respond Aphrodite had dumped us on the streets of Paris. She on the other hand had landed gracefully in a new change of clothes, so she wouldn't seem out of place in her white toga. She was now wearing simple dress that reached her mid-thighs and flats with her hair down. We were wearing regular clothes as well since we obviously couldn't roam the streets of Paris in our pyjamas. I was just wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans and Annabeth was wearing a dress, much like Aphrodite's, but a different colour. **

"**Here we are!" She said**

**I stood up, wiping some dirt off myself before extending my hand to help Annabeth up.**

"**That could've hurt the baby!" I yelled**

"**Of course not! I wouldn't harm a hair you baby's head! He or she is perfectly safe!" She said, sounding a little offended.**

**Aphrodite started walking away to a store just across from us that had a huge sign with a crib and rattle on it. We didn't want to get lost so Annabeth and I followed behind her. We walked in the store and were greeted by a kind looking French women. **

"**Bonjour," She said**

"**Bonjour mademoiselle, peut-tu nous aider? " ****Aphrodite asked in perfect French. **

"**Bien sûr! Fille ou garçon?" ****The women asked looking at Annabeth.**

"**On n'est pas encore sûr." Aphrodite replied**

"**Donc on va trouver les couleurs neutre! ****Viens!" The women said before walking away with Aphrodite. Annabeth and I followed, both with confused looks on our faces.**

"**Madame, quelle es ce que tu préfère?" ****The women asked pointing to two different cribs. One was wooden and painted white and the other was also wooden but a light brown instead.**

"**Uh..." Annabeth said**

"**She said, which do you prefer?" Aphrodite said**

"**Oh, um...that one." Annabeth said pointing to the white one.**

"**Fantastique!" The women exclaimed excitedly. She walked over to a man near the crib and told him something in French. Aphrodite explained that she was just telling him to get the box with the parts for the white crib and put them on the counter for later. **

**Once she returned, we continued our baby shopping, just sticking to neutral colours like white, light brown and yellow. We ended up buying everything except clothes because we didn't know the gender of the baby. I had a feeling Aphrodite and the other gods knew and just weren't telling us. We know had pacifiers, bottles, blankets, anything you could name, we had. Annabeth's feet were starting to hurt so Aphrodite took us to a French café and ordered us some 'pain avec du beurre' and 'de l'eau', whatever they were. **

**Turns out that meant bread and butter and some water. Huh, you learn something new every day. Once we were finished eating we decided to go back home because Annabeth was getting tired. She didn't say she was tired but we could tell, she hadn't even asked to go see the Eiffel Tower, arc du Triumph or any of the other famous sites in Paris.**

**We got home, put all the stuff we had bought into the baby's future room and said goodbye to Aphrodite. It was seven-thirty in the morning and we decided to go to bed and sleep. It was a good thing that it was weekend and we could sleep in because we were exhausted. Aphrodite meant well but it takes a lot of energy to deal with her and we just didn't have enough at four am. It's a good thing Thalia hadn't been around tonight or else...well...you know...**

**It was an entertaining night but we were dead tired and fell asleep straight away.**

**Flashback End **

**Week 12**

I was now driving through the streets of New York, on my way to Camp Half-Blood when I got a phone call from Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"I just talked to my brother..."

"Which one?" I asked

"Malcolm," She replied then continued.

"He said that he's coming over to visit next week!" She said

"Oh, is he staying with us?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no. Malcolm was a cool guy and all but we already had Thalia staying with us and there wasn't any more room. She had returned last night.

"Nope, he's staying at the plaza." She said

"Wow, very posh," I said. That's pretty impressive. I knew that he had gotten a really well-paid job last year but I had no idea that he made this much.

"Yeah, he said that he talked to mom." Annabeth said

"Did he?"

"Uh huh and he said that he would tell us all about it when he got here."

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get home." I said. I was probably going to get home after she did.

"Actually, I'm working late tonight. I need to get as much done before I leave for my maternity leave." She said

"Ok, then what time will you be home?" I asked

"About six-thirty-ish," She said

"See you then," I said

"Bye,"

"Bye," I replied, just before hanging up.

A few minutes later I reached the top of Half-Blood Hill and parked right next to Thalia's tree. I walked down to the Big House where Mr. D and Chiron were, of course, playing Pinochle. Judging by the look on Mr. D's face, I could tell Chiron was winning.

As I walked closer I noticed that there was a baby boy sitting in a high chair covered in vines next to them playing with a spear. Chiron noticed me and waved hello as I walked over and sat in a chair next to him.

"One moment Percy," He said just before completing a move in the game.

"I win," He said, smirking.

"Chiron, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" I asked. I turned back to the baby that Mr. D was now feeding. He didn't look very happy about it but he was doing it so it couldn't have been so bad. It still seemed odd that he was being so kind and gentle to a person, let alone a baby.

"I just wanted to give you these," Chiron replied handing me two books. I took the books from his hands and read the titles aloud.

"How to Raise a Demi-God for Dummies and The complete idiots guide to dealing with a pregnant demi-god."

"Haha, very funny," I said

"Don't think poorly of the gift. I didn't get them because of their titles; I got them because they were the only parenting books on raising demi-gods I could find." Chiron said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh, well then thanks, I guess..." I said turning back to the baby who was still being fed by Mr. D.

"Don't you recognize him?" Chiron asked, referring to the baby. Probably because of the look of confusion I had on my face. I was about to respond that no, I had never seen him before in my life when I realized something. The baby did look familiar. No wonder Mr. D was acting a little nice.

"He's Jeremy, Chris and Clarisse's son. What is he doing here?" I asked

"We're looking after him for the week because Chris and Clarisse had to go on a business trip." Mr. D said. I noticed that he didn't mess up Clarisse's name. She must have earned his respect or something for that honour.

"Oh," I said. We stayed quiet for a few minutes; the only sounds were those of Jeremy giggling and demi-gods playing outside.

"So...you guys babysit for Chris and Clarisse often?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Sometimes and no we won't babysit for you and Annabel," Mr. D said

"I wasn't asking," I said. No way would I want Mr. D to babysit my kid. Chris and Clarisse may trust him but not me.

"Besides the only reason we look after Jeremy is because Chris is my son and Jeremy is my grandson." He said before muttering, "And because Chiron agreed before I could say anything."

"I figured," I said. I didn't want to go home because Annabeth wasn't even around but then I remembered that Thalia was so I said goodbye and left. I got home at around five and Thalia was already in the living room watching _**America's funniest home videos**_.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to her.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

"Good, I went to visit Camp Half-Blood after." I said

"Cool," She said, still not taking her eyes off the TV. Finally the commercials came on and she turned to me.

"Wanna order pizza?" She asked

"Can't, Annabeth will get sick," I said

"She'll get sick no matter what we get." She shrugged

"Yeah well...if she gets sick, she'll yell at me for being an idiot and ordering it when I knew that she got nauseas." I said

"Fine, what's for dinner then?" She asked. I shrugged, I honestly didn't know. We would have to wait for Annabeth.

**Ok! So there you go! I hope you liked the chapter and please review!!!**

**Lulu halulu**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so amazing! All of these reviews are awesome! Thank you so much! Well, I won't keep you any longer!**

**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any brands or stores mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 7

**Month three: continuation  
Week 12**

Annabeth says that she hasn't felt the baby kick yet, I wonder how much longer we have to wait. Hopefully not too long. Today I'm going to work but I'm a bit worried about Annabeth. Last night she said she had a nightmare. The thing about demi-god nightmares is that they usually mean something but it could also have just been a regular nightmare after what happened on Halloween.

_**Flashback**_

**Month three  
Week 10  
Halloween!!!**

**So it's October thirty-first and you know what that means. Halloween. Annabeth and I invited Grover, Juniper, Chris, Clarisse and Nico over. Thalia was already staying with us so she was going to be there as well. Now being demi-gods, we don't actually love Halloween very much. Mostly because we get enough of monsters and mythical creatures on a regular basis and we don't like seeing extra so every year one of us holds a movie night and by night I mean the whole night. The entire twelve hours. **

**We choose a bunch of movies to watch and make popcorn (with extra butter), buy chips, cheetos and cheese, pepperoni and (of course) Greek pizza. Juniper always bakes cookies and Chris and Clarisse bring a lot of soda. The more caffeinated the better so we can stay up all night. The ****usuals**** are coke (mine is always blue), mountain dew (again, blue) and 7-up (orange...just kidding! Blue of course!). Annabeth can't have caffeine right now so she's just sticking to water so she'll probably fall asleep.**

**Its five-fifty right now and everyone should arrive really soon. We've already ordered the pizza so it should arrive in no time. Annabeth and Thalia are in the kitchen right now. Hmm...What's that smell? Mmmm...Popcorn! I love the smell of—**

**BLECH!**

**What? That sounded like someone throwing up. My eyes widened.**

**Annabeth.**

**I sighed and ran into the kitchen to see Annabeth removing her head from the sink.**

"**You alright?" I asked, coming up to her and rubbing her back.**

"**Yeah, just the smell of popcorn," She said, smiling weakly.**

"**The smell of popcorn makes you sick?" I asked**

"**Just a little," She said, pouring herself a glass of water.**

"**How can we have it tonight if you're going to get sick?" I asked**

"**I'll be fine, demi-gods are actually lucky because apparently nectar soothes some of the symptoms of pregnancy like getting sick when you smell something." Annabeth explained. I nodded my head in understanding just as Thalia left the room. She returned a few seconds later with a bottle of febreez to get rid of the smell of puke before everyone started arriving. Just as she finished spraying the room the door bell rang. I left the room to go answer it with Thalia and Annabeth close behind.**

**I opened the door and came face to face with Nico. **

"**Hey man," I said, slapping him on the back lightly. He gave both Thalia and Annabeth a hug and we went back into the kitchen to bring everything into the living room. Thalia and Annabeth brought the food into the living room and Nico and I set up the pillows, blankets, sleeping bags and two small garbage cans, one for the cans, wrappers and possibly tissues if we watched a sad movie and one in case Annabeth threw up again.**

**The doorbell rang again and Nico and I went to answer the door. Chris, Clarisse, Juniper and Grover were at the door. We let them in and we walked back into the living room where Thalia and Annabeth had just set up the food and were now sitting down on the blankets, shuffling through a bunch of DVDs. They smiled when they saw everyone walk in. Once everyone was settled and sitting comfortably, we started deciding which movies to watch.**

**I walked over to Annabeth's desk and pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer and took a pencil from the pencil box. On my way back to them, I grabbed a baseball cap from the shelf. I sat back down and ripped up the page into eight pieces. I wrote each of our names on each piece and folded them. I put them in the hat and shuffled them around.**

"**Whoever's name is pulled out will pick the first movie." I said. Everyone nodded in understanding.**

"**Since Annabeth's pregnant, she can draw the names." Thalia said. Annabeth smiled and picked a name from the hat. She unfolded the paper and sighed. She turned it around so we could see whose name was written.**

**Clarisse.**

**We all groaned. Clarisse loves horror movies. One year (the year she was pregnant with Jeremy), we had decided to let her pick the movies for the night. Rest assured, we never made the same mistake again after having to sit through a Friday the 13****th**** marathon all night. She smirked and pulled a movie out of the pile.**

"**Let's watch this," She said. The movie was The Unborn. Apparently it's really scary.**

**I opened the movie box and inserted the DVD into the player. It actually wasn't that scary, compared to what we had all been through in the past that wasn't such a shock but it still managed to scare Juniper and Grover and even Annabeth a little. That was only because it was about twins and the baby dying before he was born and then coming back to get revenge. Once the movie had finished and Juniper and Grover had stopped trembling and screaming Annabeth picked another name from the hat. This time she smiled because she had picked herself. **

"**I pick the movie Hoot." She said happily. We all looked at her funny and Nico raised his eyebrow.**

"**Isn't that a kid movie?" He asked**

"**I may as well get used to watching kids movies from now on." She said, smiling. "Besides, it's about owls." I sighed. Of course, that's why she wanted to watch it. Typical daughter of Athena. There was nothing we could do though since it was her choice. I put on the movie and we started watching. The lead actor's name was Logan Lerman, whoever that was. Annabeth kept saying that he looked like me when I was younger but I just couldn't see it. **

**After watching a bunch of movies, Annabeth was starting to feel sleepy. The rest of us were jumpy from all the caffeine so we were trying to keep Annabeth from going to sleep. There was a few disappointed trick or treaters who rang our doorbell and discovered that there was no candy to be distributed but other than that, the night went by quickly. We all had fun watching movies, pigging out and talking about the old days and our present lives. Nico kept going on about how much he hated school and Clarisse and Chris were complaining about how little sleep they got thanks to Jeremy. Grover and Juniper were talking about how they might be moving to a different part of the forest and Thalia was telling everyone about the hunters. Annabeth explained that she thought about adding a new wing to Olympus and I was telling them about my students, Jason, Erik and Jennifer.**

"**You think they're demi-gods?" Chris asked. I shrugged.**

"**I dunno but I don't think so. I don't think either of them have ADHD or dyslexia and they seem mortal." I said**

"**I took a demi-god to Camp Half-Blood last week," Grover began, "At first; he didn't seem any different from a regular mortal but I soon found out that he was a son of Hermes. Just because at first glance they don't seem different doesn't mean that they're not." Grover explained. I shrugged and took a sip of my (blue) coke.**

"**I'll keep an eye out." I said, "I've been working at Goode for almost two years now but I haven't found very many half-bloods." **

"**How many?" Juniper asked**

"**Four. A daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Ares and twins of Demeter, a boy and a girl." They all nodded in understanding when suddenly we heard a loud boom outside and we all sighed. It wouldn't be Halloween without a monster attack, would it? We got up and grabbed our weapons. I checked to see if Riptide was in my pocket and of course, as always, it was. We ran outside and saw that the monsters of this Halloween were hellhounds. Fun. I turned to the hellhounds then back at everyone. Thalia now had a bow and arrow in her hands which were crackling with lightning, same as Clarisse's electric spear. Vines were dangerously growing around Chris and Grover had taken out his reed pipes while Nico was summoning the dead to help him. Just as I uncapped Riptide, I noticed Annabeth taking out her dagger and stopped her before she could start fighting.**

"**No way are you gonna fight!" I said, grabbing her wrist. The others turned to look at us and nodded in agreement.**

"**As much as I hate to say it, Annabeth, Percy's right. You shouldn't fight while you're pregnant." Thalia said**

"**B-But--" No way was she going to try and change our minds about this.**

"**Annabeth, just sit this one out. Please?" I pleaded, giving her my best and sincerest puppy dog stare. I saw her expression falter as she turned to look at the hellhounds then back at me. She sighed and nodded.**

"**Alright," I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Grover, Chris, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia and I jumped into battle while Juniper stayed with Annabeth on the sidelines. Luckily, there were six hellhounds, one for each of us.**

**Each of the monsters was killed until the only one left was mine. It was the biggest one so it was the hardest to kill. The others looked tired from fighting so I didn't want to ask them for help but I figured that Annabeth was going to have a panic attack if I didn't hurry up and kill the monster so I decided that my Poseidon powers had to be brought in. I kept fighting with my sword but water started swirling around me and the hellhound and before it could do anything, it was basically being drowned. The monster was distracted, trying to find a way out of the water so I took this as an advantage and stabbed him with my celestial bronze knife.**

**I capped Riptide and walked back over to the others.**

"**You guys, ok?" I asked. They nodded and we walked back into the house.**

**Once we were all settled back down in the living room we decided to watch another movie. This time, Juniper was chosen to pick the movie. She chose Titanic which always reminds me of my dad. Apparently, the day that the Titanic crashed, he had gotten into another fight with Athena and he was so angry that the water froze over and became the iceberg that the boat crashed into. **

**Nico and I were right to set up a garbage can because Juniper and Grover were bawling their eyes out the whole time. **

**Despite the scary movie, the weird kid's movie, the monster attack and the tragic movie it was a pretty fun Halloween.**

_**End Flashback**_

She's probably worried that something could happen to the baby. I don't think watching The Unborn then watching a movie about kids breaking the rules mixed with a monster attack where none of us let her help made her very comfortable. Especially the last one, I think that that finally made her realize that she has a baby inside of her and that if something happens to her then something happens to the baby. I know she likes having responsibility but I think that this particular one scares her a bit.

I parked my car in the school's parking lot, in a spot reserved for teachers, and headed to my classroom. The day went really well and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was about to walk into the staff lounge and enjoy my peanut-butter and jelly sandwich (very gourmet!) when I was stopped by a voice calling my name from down the hall.

"Percy!" I turned around and saw that it was Nico running up to me. He caught up to me and smiled.

"Finally! I found you!" He said

"Is everything alright Nico?" I asked

"Yeah," He said, "But there's someone waiting outside for you."

We walked over to the front door and walked outside where a lot of students were eating their lunches. I noticed that, standing by a tree, was Clarisse.

"Clarisse? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to visit wise girl." She said

"Oh, then why are you here at school?" I asked

"Because I needed to make sure that you weren't lying about having a job," She said. I scoffed and crossed my arms, turning away from her. She laughed and shook her head.

"And because I need to talk to you to," She added. She looked more serious now so I turned back.

"About what?" I asked

"Stop being so hard on Annabeth." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked. By now, most of the students were listening in.

"Being pregnant is hard. Trust me, I know. I was in Annabeth's place over a year ago. The worst thing Chris did was that he would always say things like 'why are you acting so scary?' or 'what are you eating? That's disgusting!' It gets really annoying and you're gonna have to pay for it later." Clarisse said

"Why would Chris say those things? You're always scary, no need to make it worse." So maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Nico realized and backed away slightly. The students weren't even paying attention anymore. Clarisse raised an eyebrow and clenched her fists.

"Excuse me?" She said, stepping closer to me.

"Never mind," I said, backing away.

"You're lucky that Annabeth's pregnant and that she needs you around or you would be so dead right now."

I gulped and nodded. I would have to remember to send Chris a fruit basket or something. Poor guy! He not only has to survive Clarisse on a regular basis but while she's pregnant as well.

"So since I need to go to your house anyway, you may as well drive me there." Clarisse said

"I'm kinda at work right now and besides, why do you need me to drive you? Didn't you come here with a car?" I asked

"I came with a cab; my car is at the mechanics." She replied

"Why, what happened?" I asked

"Chris ran into a pole when we were driving home from the airport." I chuckled

"That's a shame but like I said, I'm at work right now." I said

"I guess I'll just sit in on your class," Clarisse said smirking.

Oh no! Not again! Thalia was bad enough but I don't think I can live with Clarisse interrupting me! I guess I don't have a choice though. I can't leave her and besides, if I do, she'll kill me later. I've beat her before but she's gotten a lot stronger.

"Fine..." I sighed. Just then, the bell signifying the end of lunch rang. Clarisse and I walked over to my class. Clarisse decided that she deserved _my_ seat at _my_ desk so I'm forced to stand and walk around the whole class. Great.

The bell rang signifying the last class of the day rang and my students walked in and took their seats. Of course, the first thing they noticed was Clarisse sitting at my desk looking through my papers.

"Who's she?" Erik asked

"Clarisse Rodriguez," Clarisse said, not taking her eyes off _my_ work papers.

Suddenly, Erik got a look in his eye, the same look he got when Thalia was here. He opened his mouth, probably to ask her out, when he was interrupted. Not by me, but by Clarisse.

"I'm married," She said, looking at him.

"Oh," He looked very crestfallen, still, I just can't bring myself to feel sorry for him, I mean...its Clarisse.

"Dude, you're so desperate! Do you ask every girl out?" Jason asked

"Shut up! Only the hot ones!" Erik said. Clarisse raised an eyebrow and got up from my chair. I stepped back.

"Excuse me," Clarisse said

"Come on, Clarisse. He didn't know." I said

"You're lucky I'm nice now," Clarisse said. I wanted to laugh but she was right. Compared to before, she really was nice.

"Yeah, very thankful," I said, grabbing my papers out of her hand. She sat back down at my desk and started looking through some other papers.

"Ok! So now that that's over with, time to assign your projects." I said. Some students groaned and I just smirked.

"Sorry guys but I have to assign homework sometimes." I said

"What's the project?" Jennifer asked

"You have to write an essay on your favourite god or goddess. It has to be at least two pages long and the font is twelve. No more, no less." I said. Jason raised his hand.

"Yeah?" I said

"Can it be any of the gods or goddesses or does it have to be one of the twelve Olympians?" He asked

"Any of them. They all deserve a chance." I said smiling. The students didn't understand but Clarisse did and although she was still looking at some papers on my desk, she smiled as well. It was a small smile but noticeable.

**Well, there you go! I was wondering what you guys think of Jennifer, Erik and Jason. One or two people have asked me about making them demi-gods and I replied saying that I didn't want them to have such a huge part in the plot of the story but I wanted to know what you guys think. Should I make them (or only one of them) demi-gods? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Lulu halulu**


	8. Chapter 8

**This takes off from the last chapter so all you need to know is that Clarisse was at Percy's school and Percy's driving her over to his house so she can visit Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

Chapter 8  
**Month three: continuation  
Week 12**

Clarisse and I got in my car and we drove off to my house to see Annabeth. The ride was silent and for the most part although Clarisse and I did talk a bit. When we arrived, we were expecting to see Annabeth sprawled on the couch watching TV or sleeping. Instead, what we saw was her sitting at her desk working. Pencils and papers were everywhere.

"I thought you had the day off today," I said, walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"That doesn't mean I can't work at home." She replied. She hadn't noticed Clarisse yet.

"You know, you shouldn't work so much." Clarisse said, walking over to Annabeth. Annabeth turned around on her spinning chair and finally noticed Clarisse. She smiled and got up from her chair.

"Clarisse! I didn't know you were coming!" She said

"I thought that I would stop by and see how things were going." Clarisse said as they both made their way to the kitchen. I decided not to follow them and to just sit on the couch in the living room and watch some TV for a while. Everything was quiet and peaceful until I heard Annabeth scream.

"Percy, if you love me you'll kill me!" Annabeth yelled

"What?" I said, completely confused. I got up and walked into kitchen where Annabeth was sitting in a chair with her arms around her stomach. Clarisse was on her right trying to calm her down. Of course, I immediately thought that there was something wrong with the baby so I ran up to her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?!" I asked frantically.

"Stomach ache!" She yelled. I relaxed and kneeled down next to her.

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked

"Get me my dagger!" She said, holding her stomach harder.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked

"It feels like there's something gnawing at my intestines!" She yelled. That was a joyful image.

"I'll get you some Tums." I said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen cabinet.

"I don't want any bloody medicine! I said get me my dagger!" She yelled back. I took two Tums from the container and got a glass and filled it with water. I walked back over to her and handed her the medicine.

"Eat this, it should help." I said. She chewed the medicine and washed it down with water.

"Is it normal to get stomach aches while you're pregnant?" I asked Clarisse.

"Well, it may be nothing but you might want to check with a doctor." Clarisse said, although she looked like she was trying to remember something.

"I'll go call." I said, getting up and walking back into the living room and grabbing the phone. I dialled the doctor's number and waited.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Answered a woman who I assumed was the doctor.

"My wife is pregnant but she has a stomach ache, is that normal?" I asked

"Is it possible that she's in labour?" The doctor asked

"She's only twelve weeks pregnant," I replied

"Hmm...Well it could be nothing but you should bring her in just in case."

"Alright, I'll bring her in right now." I said. The doctor told me exactly where to bring her and I hung up and went to get Annabeth.

"I talked to the doctor and she said I should bring you in, just in case." I said

BOOM!

Clarisse, Annabeth and I turned to around abruptly to see what had made the sound. It was Apollo, god of music, prophecies, poetry, archery, light, truth, health and medicine.

"Don't take her to the doctor." Apollo said

"Why not?" I asked

"Duh! Because there's nothing wrong." He replied

"Of course! Now I remember! Percy, Annabeth, he's right! Stomach aches are normal for demi-gods." Clarisse said

"What?" I asked

"The baby's powers are coming in." Apollo said, "When mortals are pregnant with demi-gods, they get stomach aches as well but when demi-gods are pregnant, the stomach aches are worse because the baby is developing powers from two Olympians instead of one. Cool, huh?"

"More like painful!" Annabeth yelled, clutching her stomach even harder.

"Isn't there something we can do to ease the pain?" I asked

"Just take a few Ambrosia squares and you should be fine." Apollo said to Annabeth. I walked over to the cupboard next to the fridge and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of Ambrosia. I walked back and handed her a few squares and she instantly relaxed.

"There, see. Everything's alright." Apollo said, "This calls for a haiku!" He said before clearing his throat.

_Good Ambrosia  
Cures demi-god stomach aches  
Nectar helps as well_

I raised an eyebrow and Clarisse and Annabeth looked like they wanted to laugh.

"That was great," I said sarcastically.

"It was, wasn't it?!" He replied proudly. "Well, I gotta go! See you guys soon!" Apollo said before...

BOOM!

He was gone.

"He is _very_ interesting," Annabeth said

"Yeah..." I replied nodding. A few more hours passed and the Ambrosia proved to be helpful. Annabeth's stomach ache was almost completely gone and she was a lot more relaxed. We called the doctor back and explained that it had only been a false alarm and we wouldn't be coming in. At around six o'clock, Clarisse left and it was just me and Annabeth.

The next day (and by 'next day' I mean three am), I was woken up by the sounds of Annabeth moving around next to me. She was groaning and breathing deeply. I turned around abruptly to face her. Her hands were on her forehead and she was on her back. Her eyes were closed and she looked about ready to cry. I sat up and pushed some damp hair from her face.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She brought her hands down from her face.

"Headache..." She groaned

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked

"The book! Get me the book!" She yelled. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed and ran over to the shelf on the other side of the room. I grabbed a book from the top and ran back to Annabeth. I handed her the book and sat back down on the bed.

"Harry Potter?!" She yelled

"Well, I don't know what book you're talking about!" I yelled back defensively.

"I meant the pregnancy book!"

"Oh..." I said getting up and walking around the room slowly and looking around. Annabeth sighed and I turned back to her.

"It's in the kitchen," I gave a sheepish grin and walked down to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen and picked up the book from the table. I figured that maybe I should get some Advil or Tylenol for her so I grabbed two tablets from the cabinet and a glass of water. I walked back up the stairs and handed her the medicine. She swallowed it then I handed her the pregnancy book. She opened the book and looked through the Table of Contents to try and find whatever she was looking for. She looked frantic as she searched through the book but as she found the page she was looking for, her expression softened and she sighed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"Yeah, headaches are normal at this stage of the pregnancy." I nodded and kissed her forehead. I turned back and we went back to sleep.

**Later...**

Malcolm is coming today and Annabeth is ecstatic. I haven't seen her _this_ excited, during her pregnancy, since Thalia temporarily moved in with us. Obviously she's excited to see her brother but I think part of her anticipation is because she wants to know about Athena because Malcolm apparently talked to her. We are going to meet him at Starbucks in about twenty minutes. Thalia is coming with us because she has nowhere else to go.

**#&8&#**

We just walked through the doors of Starbucks and noticed Malcolm at the other end of the cafe. He turned around and saw us and stood up. Annabeth ran over to him and gave him a hug. Thalia and I smiled and walked over as well just as Malcolm and Annabeth separated.

"I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Malcolm said excitedly causing a few New Yorkers to look over at us curiously. She laughed at his excitement and nodded. He and I shook hands and he said hello to Thalia before we all went over to the counter to buy our drinks before talking. Malcolm had already gotten his drink, a grande Americano.

I got a grande vanilla latte, Thalia got a tall caramel Frappucinno and Annabeth got a strawberry banana Vivanno smoothie. We all sat down together and started talking.

"So you saw mom?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound subtle.

"She's so angry," Malcolm said. Our eyes widened.

Crap.

"Um...so how did you see her? I thought she was being kept in Athens by Apollo, Artemis, Zeus and Aphrodite?" Annabeth said

"She is, I was in Athens for business when I heard some yelling going on near the Parthenon and when I went to go see what was wrong, I saw mom trapped in a cage." Malcolm said. Our eyes widened in shock.

"They put her in a cage?!" Annabeth yelled

"How did they manage to do that? And how come she hasn't gotten out yet? She's the goddess of wisdom, she always has a plan." Thalia said. Malcolm shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't talk to them but the fact that they had put her in a cage must have meant that she was angry. There was something different about the cage though. I think it was meant to keep gods inside because no matter what mom tried, she couldn't get out." Malcolm said

"What do you think they're doing to my dad?" I asked

"Well if he's as angry as mom then probably the same thing," Malcolm said, shrugging and taking another sip of his coffee. Thalia, Annabeth and I all looked up at each other at the same time. No cage could hold them forever.

Annabeth and I are screwed.

**LOL! Did you like the Harry Potter reference? I'll try and update as soon as possible! In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Lulu halulu**


	9. Chapter 9

_OH MY GODS!!! Over 200 hundred reviews! You guys are so awesome! A special congrats to Fangirl12 for being the two-hundredth reviewer! I love you all! _

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any stores or brands used in this fanfic._

Chapter 9  
**  
Month three: continuation  
Week 13**

It's week thirteen. What's so special about that? It's the beginning of the second trimester. Apparently, it's the easiest trimester of the three. Thank gods! Maybe she'll be less scary. I hope so but if her being scary means that the baby is growing properly then I guess I can deal with it for another five and a half months. We were talking to the god, Apollo and he said that because of the fact that it was an Olympian baby that we didn't need prenatal care. Annabeth also refuses to take Lamaze classes, which I obviously don't have a problem with.

Right now I'm driving to work and I'm actually really excited for my last class of the day because today is the day that the students have to turn in their reports on their favourite Greek god or goddess. The report needs to include facts about the god/goddess, a myth (at least what they think is a myth) about them, why they chose that specific one and anything else they can find. I can't wait to read them. It will be interesting to read the opinions and views that mortals have about the gods. It's been so long since I still thought all of this wasn't real that I just don't remember anymore.

I parked my car and went to class. The day went by way to slowly for my liking but I guess that when you're waiting for something, time seems to slow down. Well at least class is going to start soon. Five minutes I think.

When class finally started and my students were settled in, I didn't waste any time saying hello or anything. I immediately asked for their reports. I have a plan, a really smart plan. Annabeth should think twice before she calls me Seaweed Brain next time. I'm going to collect their reports and read them straight away. How I can do that, you may ask. Well, I'm assigning them to read three (long) chapters from the Greek Mythology text book. Ok, now that I think about it, it's not that amazing of a plan and it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out but don't tell Annabeth that! She'll rub it in my face then she'll tell Thalia and she'll insult me forever about it.

"Ok class! Your assignments were due today so come up here and hand them to me. I'm going to spend the whole class reading and grading them so I want you all to read chapters seven, eight and nine from your textbooks, alright?" I said. Everyone either nodded or muttered 'yeah' before getting up and handing me their reports. Once everyone had handed them in and started reading, I put them into a pile and selected the first one off the top of the pile.

_Athena  
by Jennifer Morrison_

_Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, strategy, handicrafts and reason is one of the twelve Olympians. She is the daughter of Zeus and sprung from his head in full battle armour. Athena has a huge rivalry with Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. They hate each other..._

Ok! Stop right there! Figures! Right off the bat I have to start with something that makes me worry about Annabeth and the baby. I think I would feel better reading this one when I'm at home sitting with her so I know she's alright. Moving on...

_Poseidon  
by Erik Andrews_

Are you kidding me?! Well, maybe this one won't mention the rivalry and how much they hate each other.

_Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes is part of the Big Three along with his brothers Zeus and Hades. Poseidon has a very big rivalry with Athena and they basically loathe each other..._

Great...Moving on!

...

Ugh! Why are so many of them about Poseidon and Athena?! Why are the gods so scary!

**#&8&#**

"How was work?" Annabeth asked when I walked through the door. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Thalia with a mug in her hand which I presumed was full of nectar. She must have been getting stomach aches again. I dropped the pile of reports right in front of her and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Horrible..." I sighed. She and Thalia looked at me questionably and each took a report from the pile and started reading them. Thalia raised an eyebrow and Annabeth turned to look at me.

"The reports got you worried, huh?" Thalia said. I sighed and nodded solemnly.

"Who knows what's gonna happen when we're confronted with the other gods? Somehow, I can't imagine our parents being as understanding about this as Apollo or Aphrodite are." I said

"I don't want to think about that right now," Annabeth said, looking down at the liquid contents of her drink. I looked at her sadly. I know that she's scared, I am too but she's acting out of character. I guess that comes with her being pregnant because usually wouldn't act this worried.

"Everything's gonna be fine," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing her on top of her head. She turned to me and smiled. She kissed me on my cheek and got up from her chair.

"I know," She said, although she didn't look completely sure. She put her cup in the sink and walked back over to us.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She seemed a bit off.

"Fine," She said quietly but she wasn't looking me directly in the eye. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Thalia then looked back at Annabeth. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Are you still having nightmares?" I asked. Thalia's eyes widened as she stood up.

"I thought you told me that the nightmares had stopped!" She said

"I didn't want to worry you," Annabeth said

"So you're still having them?" I asked. She nodded and turned around out of my hug.

"Hey, wait!" I said, grabbing her wrist.

"Annabeth, what's happening in the nightmare?!" I asked

"The same thing I told you before!" She yelled

"You keep getting the same nightmare--"

"Then I get up before anything happens!"

**#&8&#**

**Month four  
Week 15**

I'm so completely worried. Annabeth is still having those dreams. I thought that they had stopped but two weeks ago Annabeth mentioned that they hadn't stopped. She doesn't get the nightmare every night but every so often she wakes up in a sweat and refuses to go back to sleep and I have to stay up the whole night with her. I wonder if—

"Hey Percy!" I had been sitting down in the teacher's lounge when my friend Alex walked in. He's the football coach here at Goode.

"Hey Alex," I said

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" I asked

"This year they've decided to do A Midsummer Night's Dream for the school play." Um...

"So?"

"Aw man! You mean Nico didn't tell you." Alex said

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Well, apparently one of Nico's teachers, I think it was his French teacher, told him that he had two choices. Either he could redo his course in summer school or audition for the school play." I let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?!" I asked

"Yup," He said laughing.

"When are the auditions?" I asked

"In fifteen minutes," Alex said, opening the fridge.

I stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, only staying long enough to hear the faint noise of Alex yelling 'What's the hurry?!' I was running quickly through the halls, almost running into Jennifer, Erik and Jason in the process. I ran into the staff washroom, right next to the theatre and locked the door so nobody would walk in. I created a rainbow using the spray from the sink and gave my offering to Iris.

"Annabeth Chase, eleventh avenue," I said, hoping she was at home.

A screen materialized in front of me, showing me Annabeth and Thalia sitting in the living room watching television.

"Annabeth, Thalia!" I yelled just as they turned to see me. They stood up and walked closer to the misty screen. As they walked closer, Grover also appeared into the picture.

"Grover?" I said

"Hey Percy!" Grover said grinning.

"What are—you know! Never mind! You three have to get down here right now!" I said then quickly added, "And bring a video camera!"

"Uh...wh—" I interrupted them.

"No time for questions! Just get down here!" I yelled before running my hand through the mist. I unlocked the door and ran as fast as I could to the theatre. I entered through the back door so that I could duck underneath the chairs so that Nico wouldn't see me.

"Alright everyone! Get ready because we are about to start the auditions!" The drama teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, said as she sat down on the theatre seat in the first row with a pencil and clipboard in her hand.

After a few minutes of preparation, the auditions finally started. Thankfully, Nico's audition was tenth so the others still have time to get here.

Bzz!

I looked and saw that the screen of my cell phone was lit up. I had a text message from Annabeth.

_Hey, we're the entrance! Where r u?_

I nodded and stood up, racing out of the theatre. I ran out to the entrance and noticed Thalia, Annabeth and Grover (wearing his fake legs) were waiting for me.

"What's so important? Did you find a new demi-god?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll explain on the way, come on." I said as the four of us started making our way back to the theatre.

"Did you bring the video camera like I asked?" I said

"Yeah," She replied, nodding.

"So I was in the teacher's lounge when the football coach walked in and he told me that one of Nico's teachers' got mad at him and said that either he had to take summer school of try-out for the school play." All three of them started laughing.

"Has he auditioned yet?" Thalia asked

"Nope, that's why I called you here." I said just as we reached the theatre. I opened the door and let the others inside before walking in myself. We walked to back on the room and turned on the video camera. Luckily, we had made it just in time, Nico was next.

"Nico di Angelo, auditioning for the part of Lysander," Mrs. Jenkins said just as Nico walked on stage.

"Should I just start?" Nico asked carelessly.

"Go ahead," Mrs. Jenkins replied, smiling. Nico sighed and looked down before looking back up.

"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, war, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, making it momentary as a sound, swift as a shadow, short as any dream, brief as the lightning in the collided night, that in a spleen unfolds both heaven and earth and ere a man hath power to say, 'Behold!' The jaws of darkness do devour it up: so quick bright things come to confusion." Oh my gods! He's actually really good. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Thalia, Grover and Annabeth gaping, much like myself.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Jenkins said, standing up and clapping frantically.

"He was amazing," Thalia whispered, completely in shock. Grover, Annabeth and I nodded, still gaping at Nico.

Nico nodded monotonously and walked off the stage. The four of us ran over to him, still in shock, and completely forgetting about the video camera.

"Nico!" Thalia said as she got up to him. Grover, Annabeth and I were a little slower, Grover couldn't walk properly with his fake legs and Annabeth was pregnant so I was helping her.

The shock in Nico's eyes was apparent once the four of us reached him.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He asked

"Coach told me and I IM'ed them," I said pointing to the other three.

"Nico, you were amazing!" Annabeth said, still sounding surprised.

"I was?" He replied, just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Yeah!" Grover said

"Do you think I have a shot at getting the part?!" He asked sounding utterly disgusted at the thought of having to act in the school play.

"Definitely," I said

"Crap..."

_And there you go! I hope you liked the chapter! By the way, that part Nico used to audition with is actually from A Midsummer Night's Dream so I obviously don't own it. Shakespeare does! At least he did, when he was alive. So anyway, what did you guys think?! _

_Lulu halulu_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I've already reached 300 reviews! A special congrats to Ohsnapness for being the 300__th__ reviewer! Sorry for not updating but I've been having a bit of author's block lately so this might be the last update for a while. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any stores or brands used in this story._

Chapter 10  
**  
Month four: continuation  
Week 18  
December 21****st**

Well it's Monday and I am so excited to get to school today because not only is today the last day before the winter holidays (don't ask why they're so late) but it's also the day we find out if Nico has gotten the part in the school play. It's been three weeks since he auditioned and I can't believe it took so long.

Thalia wanted to be there but one of the hunters are in town and Artemis has given both of them a job. Luckily, Annabeth has a day off today so she's coming. Clarisse is visiting and she has gotten her car back so she's going to meet up with us at the school and she will drive Annabeth home after.

Later on, Annabeth and I are going to the doctor for an ultrasound. Hopefully, everything will be alright. Annabeth is starting to show a little but still not a lot and luckily the mood swings are starting to calm down. We also discovered the side-effects of Pepto-Bismol last week. Annabeth had been a having some heartburn and indigestion so I decided to give her some Pepto-Bismol. Did you know that possible side-effects may include:

-Temporary and harmless darkening of the tongue or stool

-Severe allergic reactions (rash; hives; itching; difficulty breathing; tightness in the chest; swelling of the mouth, face, lips, or tongue)

-Fever

-Hearing loss

-Nausea

-Ringing in the ears

-Severe constipation

And...

-Vomiting

Wonderful, isn't it? Medicine that's supposed to help you with nausea, indigestion, etc... Has the possibility of causing it as well. That's a bit redundant isn't it? Now my wife has double the nausea and a black tongue. Yay.

Anyway, the two of us are on our way to school right now and we're supposed to meet Nico there. We pulled up in the parking lot at the same time as Nico and walked up to the school. The list was supposed to be posted on the theatre door. It was still early so the halls weren't flooded with people and we were able to make our way to the theatre easily and without Annabeth getting bumped around.

Annabeth and I were walking slower then Nico so he got to the list before us. His eyes scanned the list and once he found his name, he immediately put his face in his hands and started groaning something that sounded like 'No...No...No'

I guess he got the part.

Annabeth and I caught up to him and I laughed at his reaction.

"You got the part, huh?" I asked. He nodded, his face still in his hands, while Annabeth laughed along with me and put her arm around his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," She said, though I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I walked up to the list to see who would be playing the other roles.

Puck – Erik Andrews

Demetrius – Jason Roberts

Lysander – Nico di Angelo

Helena – Jennifer Morrison

...

Poor Nico! I turned back to Nico and Annabeth just as Erik, Jennifer and Jason walked up to us.

"Hey Mr. Jackson," Jason said. Erik waved at me and Jennifer shoved past me to look at the cast list. The two others also looked at the list and frowned. Jennifer gasped, squealed and turned around to hug Jason. He looked a little shocked but hugged back. I raised an eyebrow and Erik bit his lip to stifle a laugh as they separated. Jennifer put her hand behind her head and blushed while Jason coughed awkwardly.

Annabeth and Nico, who had been watching the whole time, looked a little confused and Nico cleared his throat to get our attention. Jennifer, Jason, Erik and I turned to look at them. Jennifer, Jason and Erik stood still and confused, probably trying to see if they could recognize who Annabeth was. Suddenly Jennifer snapped her finger and smiled.

"I know who you are!" Jennifer said to Annabeth.

"You do?" Erik and Jason said at once, turning to face her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said looking at them then turning back to Annabeth.

"You're Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Jackson's wife." Jennifer said as her two best friends gaped in realization.

After introductions, we went back to talking about the play.

"So you guys are also in the play?" I asked

"Yeah!" Jennifer said excitedly.

"Unfortunately," Erik said

Jason sighed, "Yeah,"

"You two don't seem happy," I noticed, talking to Erik and Jason.

"We're not," Jason said

"Because...?" I asked

"I didn't want to audition in the first place, I didn't have a choice. My mom said that it was either audition for the play or join the school band." Erik said

"What's wrong with the school band?" Annabeth asked

"The only instrument left was the balalaika," Erik said

"What's that?" Jennifer asked

"It's a three-string folk instrument from Russia and Ukraine." Jason said. All of us turned to him with confused stares.

"How...?" Jennifer said. Jason shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Um...why did you audition?" I asked Jason.

"It was a dare; I didn't think I would actually make it." He replied, shrugging again.

'_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!'_

Nico's cell phone was ringing and vibrating in his pocket. The screen illuminated and Nico slid the 'answer' button on his Iphone.

"Hello?" Nico said, "Oh, hey," He said. I wonder who it is.

"Yeah, she's right here," Nico said, handing the phone to Annabeth.

"Its Clarisse, she said that you wouldn't answer your phone," Nico said as Annabeth took the phone from his hand.

"Do you guys know the kids who are playing Hermia and Oberon?" I asked, making small talk, as Annabeth talked to Clarisse on the phone.

"Nope, I've never met them." Jennifer said. Annabeth hung up and gave Nico his phone back.

"Clarisse is outside," I nodded. I should walk her outside.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Annabeth said as she and I left. Nico came with us and we waved goodbye to Jennifer, Jason and Erik.

Clarisse was waiting at the entrance of the school with her car parked in one of the staff's parking spots. She was leaning against her silver Mazda 6 and was talking on the phone.

"You're sorry?! What do you mean you're sorry?! Chris how could you lose it?! My dad gave it to him!" Clarisse yelled into the phone. I winced, she sounded pissed.

"Just find it!" She yelled as she snapped her phone shut. She rubbed her temples and sighed, we stayed quiet.

"Hey guys," Clarisse said, we could tell she was trying not to punch us in frustration.

"Hey Clarisse, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"Chris lost the spear my dad gave to Jeremy,"

"Your one year old son has a spear?" I asked. She turned to face me abruptly.

"I'm sorry oh-great-chosen-one; do you have a problem with that?" Clarisse snapped. I shook my head and took a tiny step back. Invincible or not, I was scared shitless.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and the screen illuminated with a picture of Chris and his cell number. Clarisse looked down at the screen and snapped the phone open again.

"What do you want Chris?!" She had opened it to hard and had accidentally pressed the speakerphone button.

"Mama?" Jeremy's voice came from the cell followed by some shuffling and what sounded like the phone being put on speaker.

"Oh, Jeremy," Clarisse said, calming down just a bit.

"Ok, now that you're calmer, I just wanted to tell you that I found the spear." Chris said. Clarisse visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Ok, good, don't lose it again." Clarisse said. I guess I understand why she was so stressed; her dad was the god of war and could get angry easily. If he found out that they had lost his gift, he would be beyond angry.

"I'll see you guys at home, alright?" Clarisse said

"Bye mommy," Jeremy said

"Bye," Clarisse replied as she heard her son get up, leaving only Chris on the other line. She said goodbye to Chris and hung up.

"Alright, let's go," Clarisse said to Annabeth and walking to the other side of her car and opening the door.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said to me. She waved to Nico and opened the car door to get in.

Clarisse and Annabeth drove off and Nico and I went back into the school.

**#&8&# **

School was over, the holidays had officially begun and I was now on my way home. I walked inside and as soon as Clarisse saw me she got up and started making her way over to me.

"Finally! Your wife is driving me insane!" Clarisse said as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

"Why?" I asked. Clarisse sighed and pointed to the Annabeth who was sitting on the couch watching TV. She seemed so mesmerized by what was going on, on the screen that she seemed to be ignoring both me and Clarisse.

"Did you know that the Parthenon took fifteen years to build?" Annabeth said, not taking her eyes off of the television screen.

"What are you watching?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"She's not going to answer you." Clarisse said, putting her jacket on.

'_Have you been in an accident?' _The television went to commercial and Annabeth finally turned to look at us.

"This show is amazing!" Annabeth said, walking up to us.

"She's been watching the Discovery channel the whole day. They're having a special on Greece today." Clarisse said

"I love Greece and this is closest I'm probably ever gonna get to going." Annabeth said

**#&8&#**

Clarisse left after a few minutes and Annabeth I left the house to go to the doctor. We're getting another ultrasound. After arriving and having the doctor, who I know is Dr. Garcia, poured some of that ultrasound goop on her slightly swollen belly.

"So there's your baby," Dr. Garcia said pointing to the screen. Annabeth and I smiled as Dr. Garcia moved the camera around to rub the goop around.

"It's your eighteenth week, right?" She asked

"Yeah," Annabeth said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"At around the eighteenth week we can make an educated guess on the gender of the baby." Hm...We still haven't talked about that.

"Oh," Annabeth said, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Would like to know or would you prefer to keep it a secret?" Dr. Garcia asked

"Can we have a minute?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, getting up and walking over to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," She said before leaving.

"Do you wanna know?" I asked Annabeth. She looked deep in thought for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"I don't know, should we wait?" She asked

"Well, it would be easier to just find out now," I said, "But it would be a nice surprise to wait." Annabeth nodded and I smiled, turning back to the screen.

"Let's keep it a surprise," Annabeth said and I nodded in agreement.

**#&8&#**

"So do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" I asked. Annabeth and I had left the doctor's office and we were driving back home.

"A girl, definitely," Annabeth said confidently.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I think that pregnancy hormones are making you dumb because it's obviously gonna be boy." I said, stopping at a red light.

"No way! A daughter of Athena is always right. It's gonna be a girl." Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"You're being delusional, it's gonna be a boy."

"I have women's intuition, you have a head full of kelp, I think I have a better chance of being right." I rolled my eyes as the red light turned green and I started driving again.

"Boy," I said

"Girl," Annabeth replied

No way is Annabeth going to be right. It's going to be a boy.

_And there you go! I hope you liked it and please review! _

_Lulu halulu_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I've been having some serious author's block. I also just want to get a few things clear just so people won't keep asking in reviews. _

_1. I'm sorry but I will NOT be continuing this story after the baby is born and I won't be writing a sequel. Sorry for those who wanted me to but I have other stories that I really need to be giving some more priority to._

_2. I also want to clear up everything about my updating frequency. My updates have NOTHING to do with the quantity or quality of reviews that I receive. I understand that I'm not updating as frequently as I did when I started this story but I'm having author's block right now._

_I hope that that cleared some stuff up. Anyway, so there you go! I won't delay you any longer!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any stores or brands used in this fanfic._

_P.S. Thank you to Julie (lol, there, I used your name in an author's note)._

Chapter 11  
**  
Month four: continuation  
Week 18  
December 22****nd**

"Percy, come quickly!" I ran into the kitchen where Annabeth and Thalia were standing. They were grinning and they both had their hands on Annabeth's stomach. I gasped and ran over to them.

"The baby's kicking!" Annabeth said excitedly. I grinned and put my hand on her stomach, feeling the light kicking of the baby. My baby.

"Wow..." I whispered, completely astonished. "I can't believe it," I was looking down at Annabeth's belly but through the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth and Thalia look at me then back at each other, smiling. I looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, taking my hand off of Annabeth's stomach.

"Nothing," Thalia said, smiling and shaking her head.

**#&8&#**

So it's the winter holidays in New York and there hasn't been any snow. Weird, huh? When was the last time that happened? Unfortunately, I have a bigger problem than the lack of snow this year. I have no clue what to get Annabeth for Christmas and I only have three days left.

I'm completely screwed.

"Hey! Percy! Are you listening?" I was shot out of my reverie when Nico snapped his fingers in front of my face. He, Grover and I had decided to go do some last-minute Christmas shopping together and we had decided to take a break. We were now currently sitting in the food court talking about what presents we had left to buy.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking what you think I should get Juniper for Christmas." Grover said

"Sorry G-man but I have no idea. She's _your_ wife," I said

"That's exactly the point! She's my wife which means that the present has to be perfect. What are you getting for Annabeth?" Grover asked

"I dunno," I said shrugging. "I guess we have our work cut out for us today. We have a lot of Christmas shopping to do." We stood up and started making our way over to the closest store.

After a few long, long, _long_ hours of shopping we had finished. Almost. I still had to buy Annabeth's gift.

"Come on man! Just buy something! We've been here for _five_ hours! I found something for Juniper, I'm sure I can help you find something for Annabeth." Boy, Grover sounds confident. Geez...you buy one present for your wife and you think you can buy anything.

"You know Grover, I don't think that Annabeth will be as excited about getting a home eco-system as Juniper would." I said

Suddenly, I stopped walking and turned to my right. I looked at the illuminated red sign at the entrance of the store and smiled, remembering what Annabeth had said yesterday. _'I love Greece and this is closest I'm probably ever gonna get to going.' _

I've found the perfect present.

**#&8&#**

**December 23****rd**

With Christmas quickly approaching, Annabeth and Thalia are decorating every single room. Literally. They put a waterproof Christmas tree in the shower and some tinsel on the toilet. Right now, they're decorating the tree in the living room with some really odd homemade ornaments. Well, odd for anyone who doesn't know about our heritage. The ornaments have pictures of the Twelve Olympians as well as Hades and Hestia and a few of the other minor gods like Eros, Asclepius, Hebe and Erebus.

As for where the star or angel would be, we put an owl, in honour of Athena and yes, I know what you are all thinking. Why did Thalia and I let Annabeth have her way with choosing what goes on top of the tree? Why didn't we put a symbol in honour of our own Olympian parents? Because right now, Annabeth is a scary and pregnant demi-god with a dagger and a cap that can make her invisible. Do you want to be the one to tell her that we can't let her choose what goes atop the tree? I didn't think so.

"Seaweed Brain, you've been arranging that same ornament for five minutes now." Annabeth said, shooting me out of my reverie. I looked at my hands and noticed that she was right (unfortunately, like always) and laughed.

"Oops, I guess I got distracted." I shrugged. Thalia and Annabeth gave me a strange look and shrugged.

"Are we still going Christmas shopping later?" Thalia asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah," I nodded along with her, neither of them knowing that I had already bought their presents the day before with Grover and Nico.

"What do you want for Christmas, Kelp face?" Thalia asked, fixing the ornament of Zeus so that it was shown perfectly from every angle.

I shrugged, "I have no idea," I replied

"That was helpful," Thalia said sarcastically.

"So what exactly are we doing for Christmas?" I asked. We didn't have any plans yet, at least none that I know of.

"Um, I think my parents and siblings are coming." I opened my mouth to ask a question but being the wise girl that she is, Annabeth interrupted me with the answer to the questions I hadn't even asked yet.

"And by my parents I mean my dad and my step-mom and by my siblings I mean Bobby and Mathew." Thalia laughed quietly and shook her head.

"My mom and Paul are also coming and so is Jessie." I said. Jessie is my little sister, well, half-sister. Her mom and my mom are the same but she's not a demi-god, Paul is her dad and she's four years old now.

Thalia and Annabeth nodded as we continued to decorate the tree.

"Nico and Tyson are coming and so are Clarisse, Chris and Jeremy." Thalia said

"Yeah, we--"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Annabeth, Thalia and I all turned our attention to the door after hearing someone knock. We weren't expecting anyone. I gave Annabeth a confused stare and she just shrugged.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Whoever it was behind the door, they were anxious for us to answer. I walked over to the door, Annabeth and Thalia trailing behind, just as curious as I was.

KNO—

The person was about to knock again but I opened the door only to come face to face with someone I hadn't seen in at least four or five months. Someone I definitely hadn't expected to see unannounced at my doorstep.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel?" I said, giving her confused stare. Seeming to be out of breath, she took a few shallow breaths and leaned on her knees, her red face starting to return to its original colour.

She took a few more breaths then stood up and grinned.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled, walking in through the doorstep.

"Uh...what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. Rachel laughed and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, around the middle of August I went back to Camp Half-Blood to fulfill my Oracle duties and Apollo was with me for a few days in my room since I wasn't allowed to leave and then around the eighteenth, Apollo had been talking to me when he suddenly stopped and spaced out. After a few seconds, he came back to reality and told me that he had to leave right away and for me to stay in my room until he came back. Problem was, he didn't come back. At least not until this morning. He told me that the reason he had been gone so long was that he had to help keep Athena in a cage! When I asked why he told me that you," Rachel said, pointing to Annabeth, "...were pregnant!"

Rachel took another breath as Thalia, Annabeth and I nodded, still staying quiet.

"When I found out, I knew that I had to come and congratulate you guys so I called a cab but I only had enough money to get to Brooklyn so I ran the rest of the way over here." No wonder she's out of breath.

"So here I am!" Rachel said, coughing and still breathing hard. I walked over to her and patted her back, hoping to help stop the coughing and Thalia walked into the kitchen, most likely to get some water. She walked back out holding a large glass, with water filled to the tip and handed it to Rachel. Rachel smile gratefully and accepted the glass, drinking every last drop in one giant gulp.

"Thanks," Rachel sighed. We led Rachel into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Finally," She sighed. Obviously, happy over the fact that she could finally sit down.

"Um...are you going back to Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asked. Rachel shook her head and opened her eyes.

"No, Apollo said that I'm allowed to come back home so I'm staying in my apartment." Rachel replied

"Isn't your apartment on the other side of town?" Thalia asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yeah so I'd better get going," Rachel said

"But you just got here," I said

"And besides, you look about ready to pass out." Annabeth said

"I'm fine," Rachel said, standing up. Suddenly her legs crumbled beneath her and she almost fell, luckily I caught her just in time.

"Rachel, maybe you should just stay here tonight." Annabeth said

"If you don't mind," Rachel said. I smiled; they really had decided to let the past go.

We decided to let Rachel use the room that we had planned for the baby since we hadn't even started redecorating it yet. There was still a regular bed since the crib hadn't been installed yet. The only problem with the room was that it was filled with boxes and boxes of baby clothes, pacifiers, bottles, the crib (still disassembled in the box), etc...

Rachel had arrived at around six so after she rested we ate dinner. Rachel, Thalia and I had wanted to order pizza. Unfortunately we had forgotten about Annabeth's 'condition'. We ordered it without her consent and we were screamed at when Annabeth walked in the kitchen, her hand against her mouth, her face slightly green. That's when we remembered. Pizza made Annabeth nauseous. She immediately ran over to the sink and threw up. Rachel, not knowing why Annabeth was getting sick, just looked confused while Thalia winced every time she heard Annabeth gag and I stood up, being the unbelievably amazing (and forgetful) husband that I am, and rubbed her back, hoping that it might help.

After a few minutes of her throwing up, she brought her head up from the sink and glared at me. A glare that could send anyone a shiver up their spine. You know the expression 'If looks could kill'? Well, if that was true then I would have been dead a thousand times over. I gave her the best puppy dog pout I could but she was too angry to care.

"Sorry...we forgot," I said apologetically. She shook her head and stormed out of the room. I turned to Thalia and she looked just as apologetic as I did while Rachel still seemed confused.

Fortunately, Annabeth started to feel better after we threw the pizza into the trash (outside), unfortunately, I was banished from our room to sleep on the couch as a punishment and let me tell you something. The next time I go shopping, the first thing I'm going to do is buy a comfier couch so I won't have to use this rock disguised as a couch again.

After about half an hour of sleeping on the rock, I decided that I had to take my chances of getting stabbed and go apologize again. Apparently Thalia (who still got a bed!) decided that she wanted to apologize as well so we both knocked on the door but Annabeth didn't answer.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, knocking on the door again.

"AAAAHHHH!" A scream came from inside the bedroom and Thalia and I widened our eyes and forgot about being polite. We opened the door and ran in. Annabeth was sitting on the bed, breathing hard and pale. She turned to face me and Thalia and scrambled from the bed over to us. She hugged me, still looking scared.

"I'm so sorry, seaweed brain! You forgive me, right?" I nodded, dumbstruck, as she said moved behind me and pushed me and Thalia forward towards the bathroom.

"Good! Now that we're not fighting, go kill it!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thalia raise an eyebrow as I furrowed mine. Kill what?

"Annabeth…?" I said. I turned to Thalia and she shrugged. We walked into the bathroom and looked around and suddenly, I saw the '_it'_ that Annabeth was referring to. There, sitting quite calmly in the bath tub was a tiny black spider.

Thalia seemed to notice it as well and we both started laughing. We turned back to Annabeth who was standing outside of the room, hiding behind the doorframe. I turned to Thalia and nodded. I put my hand out towards to spider and Thalia did the same. Suddenly water started to flow around the spider and then, it splashed on top of the unsuspecting arachnid, drowning it but that wasn't all. Thalia took a deep breath then suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and fried the spider that was still struggling in the water. We controlled our elements well, making sure that no part of the spider was left in the bath tub and that all of it, whether the part was attached to the body or not, stayed inside the small pool of water.

Once Thalia had stopped, she put her hand back down and I proceeded to direct the spider over to the toilet. I dropped it in and Thalia flushed it. We high-fived and turned back to Annabeth who still looked a little shaken up. Thalia and I smiled and walked over to her.

"You okay now?" Thalia asked, earning her a silent nod from Annabeth. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Since I just helped in saving you from the spider, can I come back to bed?" I asked. Annabeth turned to look at me and nodded. I grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek, earning me a small smile back.

"That's my cue to leave." Thalia said, smiling and waving goodbye to us as she left.

"That was a really tiny spider." I said, poking a little fun at her fear. She scoffed then walked over to our bed, pulling the covers and sitting down.

"The size doesn't matter. A spider is a spider. A disgusting, scary, good for nothing insect that shouldn't exist." I smiled and crawled into bed with her, kissing her on the forehead before lying down.

"Whatever you say,"

_And there you go! I know that I said to some people that I would not be updating until the end of June but I was suddenly struck by inspiration yesterday and I decided that I had to finish this chapter because it was unfair to make you wait so long. I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out though since I still am having author's block, the inspiration only staying long enough to complete the whole spider bit and so chapter 12 most likely won't be up until June. Sorry! Please review!_

_Lulu halulu_


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry! I know I said that I would update this story this month but I might not be able to. I don't actually know what I was thinking when I promised I would update this month. I have four final exams so I've been studying my ass off this past month and I haven't written the chapter. Once my exams are over then I promise I'll focus on updating. I'll have more time to write anyway since it'll be summer vacation. Until then, thanks for being patient and once again, I'm sorry.

-Lulu halulu


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY! I know I said that I was gonna update in July but I can pretty much guarantee you that that's not gonna happen. My author's block has gotten really bad, I can't think of anything to do. If you guys have any suggestions for the Christmas part then I would be really grateful. For now, and again I'm really sorry, but I think I'm going to put this story on Hiatus. It's only temporary and I swear that I will NOT discontinue it. I just wanna get everything sorted out. Once everything is sorted out, updates will be faster, I _promise_. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story so far and I'll truly try and update as soon as possible.

-Lulu halulu


	14. Chapter 12

_Hello! Ok...I'm sorry you guys! Really, I am. I want to take a second here to thank you guys. You have been so amazing and understanding and it means a lot to me! =) Anyway so, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And also, there's an important A/N at the bottom. Please read it! =)_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters. I also don't own any stores or brands used in this fanfic._

Chapter 12  
**  
Month four: continuation  
Week 18  
December 23****nd**

Annabeth, Thalia and I planned to go shopping today and since Rachel stayed the night, we invited her along as well. She's going back home after. I've already bought everyone's presents but they don't know that so in order to keep it a secret, I've decided to go along with it.

We pulled up to the parking lot of the Manhattan Mall and walked inside.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, we're going shopping for your present now so..." Annabeth pointed in the other direction. "Go away!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you make me come then?" I asked. Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel just laughed and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine..." I walked away in the opposite direction, shaking my head in the process.

"Bye!" I turned back to them just as Thalia yelled and she, Annabeth and Rachel waved goodbye to me. I turned back around and continued walking.

"Stupid girls..." I grumbled as I walked through the mall, my hands in my pocket and my head down.

"Percy?" I stopped at the mention of my name and turned to the source of the noise.

"Percy!" I turned my head to the right as the person said my name again and I finally noticed who it was.

"Travis, Connor, Katie!" I yelled as I walked up to three of my old demigod friends from Camp Half-Blood. They were standing in front of Aeropostal, waving at me. Travis and Katie, who had been dating for a few years, were holding hands while Connor was standing to their right.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. They lived in Boston so it was strange to see them in the Manhattan area.

"We were just visiting camp." Katie said, "How's Annabeth?"

"She's good, Thalia is actually staying with us right now so Annabeth doesn't get angry all of the time." They laughed as I smiled. It was always nice to see old friends.

"So are you guys still dating?" I asked to Travis and Katie due to their interlocked hands. They nodded in response.

"I guess you still haven't come to your senses." I said to Katie who smiled and laughed while her boyfriend glared at me.

"And you're still single?" I asked Connor, though I already knew the obvious answer.

"Of course! I don't want to get married until I'm forty anyway. There's plenty of time." Connor said, grinning.

"He goes on dates all the time but he never goes out with anyone more than once and the ones he does go out with are all insanely hot." Travis said, earning him a glare from Katie and a slap in the head with her free hand.

"Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Obviously there's no one as hot as you though." I laughed. A little too late Travis.

"Steal anything good lately?" I asked, mainly to the brothers and not so much to Katie.

"Yeah man! Just yesterday we stole an entire pack of hot and spicy jalapeno sauce from that new Mexican place and we plan to put it in a sandwich and give it to Jake Mason, that kid in the Hephaestus cabin." Travis said, his face lighting up as he explained the story.

"Speaking of hot and spicy..." Connor said, looking straight past me. I turned around and Travis and Katie moved over to see what Connor was looking at. Of course, a girl. He was looking at a redhead with blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a purple American Apparel hoodie.

"Bye guys!" Connor said, not even bothering to look at us as he waved goodbye and walked over to the redhead.

"Hey babe..." I sighed and Katie rolled her eyes while Travis chuckled.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" I asked, turning back to face the couple.

"Nothing yet," Katie said

"Why don't you come over?" I asked

"Are you sure? Maybe you should ask Annabeth first; don't pregnant women have weird mood swings? She could get pissed at you for inviting us without talking to her first." Travis said

"Its fine, she won't mind."

"Well alright, we warned you though..." Travis said, shaking his head.

**#&8&#**

After saying goodbye to Connor, Katie and Travis I met up with the girls again, hoping that they had found my present so I could resume walking with them instead of by myself. I found them exiting the mall's only maternity store with enough bags to make me worry about whether or not I would need to ask my boss for a raise. They spotted me and walked over. I coughed nervously.

"So..." Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

"Relax Seaweed Brain, not everything is from the maternity store and not everything is mine." I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. I offered to carry some of her bags like the wonderful (and modest) husband that I am and she smiled and handed me a few.

"Are you finished buying all of the presents?" I asked Rachel, Annabeth and Thalia. They nodded in response and Annabeth sighed.

"I had to buy maternity clothes because I'm getting too fat for everything." Annabeth said, looking a little sad. Wow, her baby hormones really are making her act different; she would never say something like that.

"That's because the baby is growing. That's a good thing." I said, trying to make her feel better. She just shrugged.

"Fine..."

**#&8&#**

**Month four: continuation  
Week 18  
December 24****th****  
Christmas Eve**

"Seaweed Brain, you have to hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I groaned and yelled back down.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I can't believe she's making us do this! Last night at dinner, Annabeth came up with an idea.

Nico, Grover, Thalia, Chris, Clarisse, Annabeth and I were all sitting at the table eating spaghetti when she decided that all of us should go to the homeless shelter and give some presents to kids. I have no problem with that idea. It's always good to help the less fortunate, I'm happy to make these kids happy. What annoys me is what she said after that.

"_And we should all dress up like Christmas characters! Seaweed Brain, you should be Santa Clause and I'll be Mrs. Clause and Nico, Clarisse, you can be elves and Thalia, Grover you should be reindeer! Chris, you have to be a snowman!" _

Of course, at first we all flat out refused to dress up. Then Annabeth just smiled sweetly and nodded, saying that she understood. We were all a little confused but grateful that she had decided to let it go.

She hadn't.

She walked back in the kitchen a few minutes later with her hand behind her back, still smiling sweetly. So sweet it almost seemed bitter. She asked us if we were sure that we didn't want to dress up and we assured her that we were, in fact, absolutely sure that we didn't want to. She then moved her hand from behind her back and showed us what she had been holding. It was her dagger.

Still smiling, she walked up to us. She stood at the head of our wooden table and stabbed her dagger right in, her smile never faltering. She then asked us one more time, whether we wanted to dress up. We all sat there, wide-eyed, completely shocked. What were we supposed to say? Her baby hormones were making her crazy, if we didn't agree; I could pretty much guarantee that she would stab us. Sure, she might feel bad afterwards but the damage would have already been done and there was nothing we could do about it because we could risk hurting the baby.

So that's how I ended up in this red and white outfit with black leather boots and a brown belt on the morning of Christmas Eve. I trudged down the stairs, scowling. Clarisse was at the bottom of the staircase, scowling and laughing at the same time. She had flat out refused to dress up as an elf, nothing, not even being threatened, had changed her mind. Chris had agreed to dress up and everyone else had as well so Clarisse was the only one without a costume. She was still in a horrible mood though because after a long argument with everyone, she had been forced to dress up Jeremy as an elf instead. She seemed happier now though, probably because I was miserable.

Unfortunately, her happiness over my misery faded after a few minutes and she started complaining again.

"Honestly, making my poor son dress up like this." She said, trying to fix his elf hat so that it didn't obstruct his vision.

I groaned, "Stop complaining," I said, adjusting my belt so that it wouldn't fall down. "At least you're not wearing a stupid costume." Clarisse just shrugged and went back to readjusting Jeremy's hat. Suddenly, Annabeth walked in, looking pissed.

"What did you just say?" My eyes widened, understanding that she was talking about me calling the costume stupid.

"I said that this is a beautiful costume. I think I'm gonna wear this to work every day from now on." Annabeth nodded

"Yeah, that better have been what you said." Seriously, if I had known how scary Annabeth was going to be while pregnant, I would never have slept with her in the first place.

Well...never mind I probably still would have but I would have been more careful about it!

"I love my outfit!" Grover yelled, prancing happily into the living room. I rolled my eyes. Of course he loved the costume. He was a reindeer. He didn't have to wear fake legs because even if somebody could see through the Mist, they would just assume that it was part of his costume.

"This sucks," I looked up as Nico trudged in, looking depressed. I couldn't blame him though. He was wearing a strange green shirt with green tights and odd looking elf boots with a bell on the tip. His elf hat also had a bell on the tip.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying my best to not laugh though I did let a few snickers through. Nico looked up and gave me the worst death glare ever. Trust me, I'm not exaggerating. When you're the son of the death god, you can do death glares better than anyone.

"This is all your fault." Nico said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"How is this my fault?" I asked

"If you hadn't knocked Annabeth up then she wouldn't be acting so crazy and we wouldn't have to do this." I opened my mouth to retort when Annabeth walked up behind Nico and slapped him on the head.

"Shut up," She said. I chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, muttering 'ow' and scowling.

"If you guys want to get there before breakfast is over then we have to leave now." Chris said, walking into living room to join us, his snowman costume bobbing as he stalked over to us.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" I said, waving my hand, not excited at all about going out in public wearing this travesty.

We all got in our respective cars and drove over to the homeless shelter. We parked and Annabeth told all of us to wait for a few minutes while she went to talk to one of the people that worked there.

Several minutes later, she walked back out with a man, chatting animatedly.

"Mr. Anderson, this is my husband Percy and our friends Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris and Grover." Annabeth said, pointing to each of us respectively.

"You guys, this is Mr. Anderson. He works here." We said hello and he led us into the building.

"Okay, the kids are in here." He said, pointing to the large pink doors in front of us. "They are so excited. Thanks a lot for doing this." We all smiled and walked in.

I grasped the door handle with my left hand while still managing to balance the very big, red bag in my right and walked in.

Let me tell you something. As adamant as all of us were to wear these costumes and as much as we complained, when we saw the looks on all those kids' faces, as cheesy as it sounds, we couldn't help but melt.

...

"Mr. Jackson, do you have a daughter?" I looked down at the cute little face of Sarah, the young girl in my lap. I smiled and shook my head.

"No but do you see that pretty lady over there." I said, pointing to Annabeth who was playing cars with some kids. Sarah looked over at Annabeth then back at me and nodded.

"Well, she's my wife and she's pregnant right now." Sarah gasped and smiled.

"Really? Is it a girl?" I was about to reply when someone's voice interrupted me.

"Yes!" Annabeth called over. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not!" I called back.

"Huh?" I looked back down at Sarah.

"Sorry, my wife and I are having a little argument over the gender of the baby. I think it's gonna be a boy and she thinks that it's gonna be a girl." Sarah nodded and turned over to Annabeth and looked at her stomach.

"I think it's gonna be a girl."

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I could hear Annabeth and Grover laughing in the background.

"Nico, get ready to lose ten bucks!" Grover yelled. I turned to Nico and I could see him scowling.

"You guys were actually serious about that bet?" I said incredulously.

"You're betting on the gender?" Annabeth yelled

"Yup!" Grover said, gleefully. "Don't worry; I'm on your side!"

After passing out all of the gifts and reluctantly saying goodbye to everyone, we left. We were just about to get into our cars when I heard a small voice calling my name.

"Mr. Jackson! Wait a minute!" I turned and saw that it was Sarah, red-faced and panting, running over to us. She finally got up to me and grinned.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Jackson! And thank you so much for the present!" Sarah said, lifting up the silver necklace around her neck. I smiled and kneeled down to her height.

"Merry Christmas to you also." I said, playfully poking her nose. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me as big a hug as someone so tiny could. Through the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth smiling, her hand on her stomach.

I hugged Sarah back and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'll come back and visit you again sometime." She gasped.

"Promise?" She held out her pinkie and I smiled wider.

"Promise." I said, wrapping my large pinkie around her small one.

"Sarah!" We both looked up to see one of the women who worked at the shelter running towards us. Sarah giggled and turned back to me.

"I have to go. See you later Mr. Jackson." She said. She turned to walk away and took two steps before running back.

"Oh, and Mr. Jackson?"

"Yeah?" I asked, still smiling.

"You're gonna be a great dad!" The smile melted off my face as I gasped, genuinely touched. I smiled again, softly this time.

"Thank you." I whispered. She grinned once again before running off. I stood there, kneeling for several seconds, unable to move before Annabeth came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, still shocked over what Sarah had said.

"You _are_ going to be a great dad." I smiled and stood up, putting my hand on her stomach.

"I love you," I said. She smiled and opened her mouth, about to say something before I grabbed her face with my hands and bent down for kiss. This was definitely, the best Christmas eve ever.

_IMPORTANT!_

_I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long which is why this chapter was posted. This chapter literally took me eight months to write. No joke. That's how bad the author's block is. I have to say this though; this story is still on Hiatus. Think of this as a Christmas present to you guys for being so great and understanding about everything. Thank you for sticking with this story and I promise to try and end this Hiatus soon. =)_

_And! I'd like to thank Horseybella1197 for the idea of them dressing up and going to a homeless shelter. That was a great idea! I also want to thank everyone else who gave me a suggestion! I'll try and use most of them in the next few chapters, and even if I don't, still understand that I'm very grateful. Oh, and one of the most suggested ideas was Poseidon and Athena breaking out of their cages and showing up. Unfortunately, I guarantee you all that that won't happen. Sorry! I already have a plan for that. Anyway, thank you again for reading, I'll try and end this Hiatus soon and until then, please just know that I appreciate you guys continuing to read and review and that I really am trying my best. Merry Christmas! =)_

_Lulu halulu_


End file.
